Titanic
by YuriRulez
Summary: It's the classic Titanic story but with my own twist. Naruto is Rose, Sasuke is Jack, mature stuff later on in the story. Rated M for languge.
1. Chapter 1:Titanic

_**Hey there readers I'm sorry to say that I will be deleting Bloody Romance from fan fiction. The reason why I'm going to delete the story is because I can't think of anything eles to add and well I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so I'll delete the story, try to continue it, and put the story back up of FanFic. So without further or do I'll introduce you to Titanic. It's a Yaoi, NaruSasu, do the disclamer please.**_

_"OK as you all know YuriRulez does not own Sasuke or me."_

_"That's right the only person to own Naruto is m-"_

_"You don't own Naruto until the next couple of chapters, Sasuke."_

_"Fine I can't wait till that chapter comes up" *sasuke then flash steps across to Naruto's side of the room and starts to take of his shirt*_

_***POW***_

_"I told you to wait__, __you idiot." *YuriRulez then drages a unconsinous sasuke away from Naruto*_

_"As I said YuriRulez does not own Naruto or Titanic."_

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
__**"FlashBack"  
**_  
_(change of scene)_

BLACKNESS

Then two faint lights appear, close together... growing brighter. They resolve into two deep submersubles, free-falling toward the bottom of the sea like express elevators. One of the subs are called , the other sub is called .

One is ahead of the other looking like spacecraft blazing with lights, bristling with insectile manipulators. As it descends away into the darkness below. Soon they are fireflies, then stars. Then gone.

****

(Inside of )

Inside, it is a cramped seven foot sphere, crammed with equipment. Anatoly Mikalavich, the sub's pilot, sits hunched over his controls... singing softly in Russian.

Next to him on one side is Brock Lovett. He's in his late forties, deeply tanned, and like to wear his Nomex suit unzipped to show the gold from famous shipwrecks covering his gray chest hair. He is a wiley, fast-talking treasure hunter, a salvage superstar who is part historian, part adventurer and part vacuum cleaner salesman. Right now, he is propped against the CO2 scrubber, fast asleep and snoring.

On the other side, crammed into the remaining space is a bearded wide-body named Lewis Bodine, who is also asleep. Lewis is an R.O.V pilot and is the resident _Titanic_ expert.

Anatoly glances at the bottom sonar and makes a ballast adjustment.

****

(The bottom of the sea)

A pale, dead-flat lunar landscape. It gets brighter, lit from above, as drops to the seafloor in a downblast from its thrusters. It hits bottom after its two hour free-fall with a loud BONK.

****

(Inside of )

Lovett and Bodine jerk awake at the landing.

Anatoly speaks to them in a heavy Russian accent,"We are here,"

****

(Inside/Outside of and Two)

Minutes later the two subs skim over the seafloor to the sound of sidescan sonar and the thrum of big thrusters.

The featurless gray clay of the bottom unrolls in the lights of the subs. Bodine is watching the sidescan sonar display, where the outline of a huge pointed object is visible. Anatoly lies pron, driving the sub, his face pressed to the center port.

"Come left a little. She's right in front of us, eighteen meters. Fifteen. Thirteen... you should see it." insturcted Bodine as if he was the pilot of the sub.

"Do you see it?" Anatoly argued back,"I don't see it... there!"

Out of the darkness, like a ghostly apparition, the bow of the ship appears. Its knife-edge prow is coming straight at them, seeming to plow the bottom sediment like ocean waves. It towers above the seafloor, standing just as it landed 84 years ago.

The _Titanic_. Or what was left of her. goes up and over the bow railing, intact except for an overgrowth of "rusticles" draping it like mutated Spanish moss.

Lovett looks out of the subs window to see the ghostly image of what was left of the _Titanic_,"It still gets me every time,"

Anatoly turns,"Is just your gulit because of estealing from the dead,"

"Thanks, Tolya. Work with me, here," Brock resumes his serious, pensive gaze out the front port."It still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above," Anatoly rolls his eyes and mutters in Russian.

Bodine chuckles,"You are so full of shit,boss," then watches the sonar.

drives aft the starboard side, past the huge anchor while passes over the seemingly endless forecastle deck, with its massive anchor chains still laid out in two neat rows, its bronze windlass caps gleaming. The 22 foot long subs are like white bugs next to the enormous wreck.

"Dive nine. Here we are again on the deck of _Titanic_... two and a half miles down. The pressure is three tons per square inch, enough to crush us like a freight train going over an ant if our hull fails," Lovett says over the radio,"These windows are nine inches thick and if they go, it's sayonara in two microseconds,"

lands on the boat deck, next to the runis of the Officer's Quarters. lands on the roof of the deck house nearby.

Lovett facess Bodine,"Right. Let's go to work,"

Bodine slips on a pair of 3-D electronic goggles, and grabs the joystick controls of the R.O.V. Out side the sub, the R.O.V, a small orange and blue robot called Snoop Dog, lifts from its cradel and flies forward. "Walkin' the dog," bodine says as he takes control of Snoop Dog. Snoop dog drives itself away from the sub, paying out its umbilical behind it like a robot yo-yo. Its twin stereo-video cameras swivel like insect eyes. The R.O.V descends through an open shaft that once was the beautiful First Class Grand Staircase. Snoop dog goes down several decks, then moves laterally into the First Class Reception Room. Moving through the cavernous interior. The remains of the ornate handcarved woodwork which gave the ship its elegance move through the floodlights, the lines blurred by slow dissolution and descending rusticle formations. Stalactites of rust hang down so that at times it looks like a natural grotto, the lines of a ghostly undersea mansion can be seen again. A grand piano in amazinlgy good shape, crashed on its side against a wall. The keys gleam black and white in the lights. A chandelier, still hanging from the ceiling by its wire... glinting as Snoop moves around it. Its lights play across the floor, revealing a champagne bottle, then a woman's high-top" granny shoe". Then something eerie: what looks like a child's skull resolves into the procelain head of a doll. Snoop enters a corridor which is much better preserved. Here and there a door still hangs on its rusted hinges. An ornate piece of molding, a wall sconce... hint at the grandeur of the past. The R.O.V. turns and goes through a black doorway, entering room B-52, the sitting room of a "promenade suite", one of the most luxurous staterooms on _Titanic_."I'm in the sitting room," Bodine told Lovett,"Heading for bedroom B-54,"

"Stay off the floor. Don't stir it up like you did yesterday." warned Lovett.

"I'm tryin' boss," replied Bodine. Glinting in the lights are the brass fixture of the near-perfectly preserved fireplace. An albino Galathea crab crawls over it. Nearby are remains of a divan and a writing desk. The Dog crosses the runis of the once elegant room toward another door. It squeezes through the doorframe, scraping rust and wood chunks loose on both sides. It moves out of a cloud of rust and keeps on going."I'm crossing the bedroom," The remains of a pillared canopy bed. Broken chairs, a dresser. Through the collapsed wall of the bathroom, the porcelain commode and bathtub took almost new, gleaming in the dark.

"Okay, I want to see what's under that wardrobe door," Lovett said as he was pointing at the wardrobe. As the R.O.V deploys its manipuator arms and starts moving debris aside. A lamp is lifted, its ceramic colors as bright as they were in 1912."Easy, Lewis. Take it slow," Lewis grips a wardrobe door, lying at an angle in a corner, and pulls it with Snoop's gripper. It moves reluctantly in a cloud of slit. Under it is a dark object. The slit clears and Snoop's cameras show them what was under the door...

"Ooohh daddy-oh. are you seein' what I'm seein' ?"

By Lovett's expression it is like he is seeing the Holy Grail,"Oh baby baby baby," he then gabs the mike,"It's payday, boys," In the glare of the lights, is the object of their quest, a small steel combination safe.

****

(Deck of Keldysh-Day)

The safe, dripping wet in the afternoon sun, is lowered onto the deck of a ship by a winch cable. They are now on the Russian research vessel _Akademik Mistislav Keldysh._ A crowd has gathered, including most of the crew of _Keldysh,_ the sub crews, and a hand-wringing money guy named Bobby Buell who represents the limited partners. There is also a documentary video crew, hired by Lovett to cover his moment of glory. Everyone crowds around the safe, Lewis Bodine following Brock Lovett as he bounds over the safe like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Who's the best?" Bodine says to Lovett,"Say it,"

"You are, Lewis," Lovett then faces the video crew,"You rolling?"

"Rolling"

Brock nods to his technicians, and they set about drilling the safe's hinges."Well, here it is, the moment of truth. Here's where we find out if the time, the sweat, the money spent to charter this ship and these subs, to come out here to the middle of the North Atlantic... were worth it. If what we think is in that same... _is_ in that safe... it will be." Lovett grins wolfishly in anticipation of his greatest find yet. The door is pried loose. It clangs onto the deck. Lovett moves closer, peering into the safe's wet interior. A long moment then... his face says it all."SHIT!"

"You know, boss, this happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered,"

Lovett then turns to his video crew,"Get that outta my face!"

****

(In Lab Deck)

Technicians are carefully removing some papers from the safe and placing them in a tray of water to separate them safely. Nearby, other artifacts from the stateroom are being washed and preserved. Buell is on the satellite phone with the investors. Lovett is yelling at the video crew."You send out what I tell you, when I tell you. I'm signing your paychecks, not _60 Minutes_. Now get set up for the uplink!" Buell covers the phone and turns to Lovett.

"The partners want to know how it's going?"

"How it's going? It's going like a first date in prison, whattaya think?" Lovett grabs the phone from Buell and goes instantly smooth."Hi, Dav? Barry? Look, it wasn't in the safe... no,look,don't worry about it, they're still plenty of places it could be... in the floor debris, in the suite, in the mother's room, in the purser's safe on C deck..." something catches Lovett's attion,"Hang on a second," A tech coaxes some letters in the water tray to one side with a tong... revealing a pencil drawing of a men. Brock looks closely at the drawing, which is in excellent shape, though its edges have partially disintegrated. Then man is beautiful, and beautifully rendererd. In his late teens of early twenties, he is nude, though posed with a kind of casual modesty. He is on an Empire divan, in a pool of light that seems to radiate outward from his eyes. Scrawled in the lower right corner is the date, April 14 1912. And the initials SU. The boy is not entirely nude. At his throat is a diamond necklace with one large stone hanging in the center. Lovett grabs a reference photo from the clutter on the lab table. It is a period black-and-white photo of a diamond necklace on a black velvet jeweller display stand. He holds it next to the drawing. It is clearly the same piece... a complex setting with a massive central stone which is almost heart-shaped."I'll be God damned!"

****

(T.V. Screen/House)

A live satellite feed from the deck of the _Keldysh_, intercut with the CNN studio. "Treasure hunter Brock Lovett is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and half miles down at another famous wreck... the _Titanic._ He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic... hello Brock?"

"Yes, hi, Tracy. You know, _Titanic_ is not just _a_ shipwreck, _Titanic_ is _the_ shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks,"

In the living room of a small rustic house. It is full of ceramics, figurines, folk art, the walls crammed with drawings and paintings... things collected over a lifetime. Outside it is a quiet morning in Ojai, California. In the studio, amid incredible clutter, an ancient man is throwing a pot on a potter's weel. The liquid red clay covers his hands... hands that are gnarled and age-spotted, but still surprisingly strong and supple. A woman in her early forties assists him.

"I've planned this expedition for three years, and we're out here recovering some amazing things... things that will have enormous historical and educational value,"

"But it's no secret that education is not your main purpose. You're a treasure that education is not your main purpose. You're a treasure hunter. So what is the treasure you're hunting?"

"I'd rather show you then tell you, and we think we're very close to doing just that,"

The old man's name is Naruto Uzumaki. His face is a wrinkled mass, his body shapeless and shrunken under a orange shirt and pants. But his eyes are just as bright and alive as those of a young man. Naruto gets up and walks into the living room, wiping pottery clay from his hands with a rag. A Pomeranian dog gets up and comes in with him. The younger woman, Hinata Uzumaki, rushes to help him."Turn that up please, dear,"

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber,"

"Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and catalogued properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today..." The image of a man with the necklace,"... a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 yeats... and my team are able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen st the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now...?"

Naruto is galvanized by this image. His mouth hangs open in amazement."I'll be God damned,"

****

(Keldysh deck/Lab deck-night)

The Mr. subs are being launched, is already in the water, and Lovett is getting ready to climb into when Bobby runs up to him."There's a satellite call for you,"

"Bobby, we're launching. See this submersibles here, going in the water? Take a message,"

"No, trust me, you _want_ to take this call,"

Beull hands Lovett the phone, pushing down the blinking line. The call is from Naruto. He is in his kitchen with a mystified Hinata.

"This is Brock Lovett. What can I do for you, Mr...?"

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"... Mr. Uzumaki?"

"I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, ?"

Brock almost drops the phone. Bobby sees his shocked expression."I told you, you wanted to take this call,"

"Alright. You have my attention, Naruto. Can you tell me who the man in the drawing is?"

"Oh yes. The man in the drawing is me,"

_**Well readers what do you think for the first chapter. Longer then the other story's right. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, if there are mistakes please tell me A.S.P so I can fix it and have a better story. Please look forward to the next chapters.  
BYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Going to the Past

_**Hey, there readers I've read alot of reviews on Bloody Romance and I'm happy to say that I will... NOT be deleting it from fanfic. But as I said I can't think of anything else to write, so please if you readers have any ideas on how to go about the story please write to me about your ideas. And maybe I'll go with your idea or you readers would have given me a new idea. Now that, that's out of the way *drumroll* I would like to introduce chapter two of Titanic. Naruto would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me.**_

_"Yes, as I said in the last chapter Naruto and Titanic do NOT belong to YuriRuelz,"_

_"Yes, that's right Naruto is my husband to be after all,"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Gaara you weren't suppose to tell him that yet,"_

_"Wait you make Gaara, Naruto's husband to be and you don't tell me or Nar-"  
*__**POW***_

_"Like I said if you want to know why I put Gaara in that position keep reading, and Sasuke I'm getting really tired of hitting you. Soon you'll have so many black eyes that mybe I'll replace you with someone with a little bit more class... oh yeah Naruto, Gaara is going to be your husband to be,"_

_"..."_

_"Naruto?" *looks at the spot where naruto is suppose to be standing, but nobody is there*"NARUTOOOOOO!"_

_"..."_

_"Alright readers enjoy the second chapter while I go find Naruto and explain what's going to happen,"_

"Talking"  
_"Thinking/Voice in background"  
_**"FlashBack"**_**  
**__"Flashcut"_  
_(change of scene)_

_(Ocean/Keldysh Deck-Next Day)_

A helicopter thundering across the ocean. There is no land at either horizon. The Keldysh is visible in the distance. The window of the monster helicopter shows Naruto's face, looking out calmly.

Brock and Bodine are watching being swing over the side to start a dive.

"He's a goddamned liar! A nutcase. Like that... what's his name?... That Pain guy,"

Buell joins them,"They're inbound," Brock nods and the three of them head forward to meet the approaching helo.

"He says he's Naruto Namikaze, right? Naruto Namikaze _died_ on the _Titanic_. At the age of 17. If he'd've lived, he'd be over a hundred now,"

"A hundred and one next month,"

"Okay, so he's a _very old_ goddamned liar. I traced him as far back as the 20's... he was working as an actor in L.A. An _actor_. His name was Naruto _Uchiha_. Then he married a chick named Uzumaki, moved to Cedar Rapids, had two kids. Now Uzumaki's dead, and from what I've heard Cedar Rapids is dead," The Sea Stallion approaches the ship, forcing Brock to yell over the rotors.

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is _supposed_ to be dead... or on this ship. But he knows about it. And I want to hear what he has to say. Got it?"

In a thundering downblast the helicopter's wheels bounce down on the helipad. Lovett, Buell, and Bodine watch as the helicopter crew hands out about ten suitcases, and then Naruto is lowered to the deck in a wheelchair by Keldysh crewmen. Hinata, ducking unnecessarily under the rotor, follows him out, carrying Freddy the Pomeranian. The crew chief hands a puzzled Keldysh crewmember a goldfish bowl with several fish in it. Naruto does not travel light. The incongruous image of this little old man, looking impossibly fragile amongst all the high tech gear, grungy deck crew and gigantic equipment. Bodine then turns while saying,"S'cuse me, I have to go check our supply of Depends,"

_(Naruto's stateroom/Keldysh-Day)_

Hinata is unpacking Naruto's things in the small utilitarian room. Naruto is placing a number of framed photos on the bureau, arranging them carefully next to the fishbowl. Brock and Bodine are in the doorway.

"Is your stateroom alright?"

"Yes. Very nice. Have you meet my granddaughter, Hinata? She takes care of me,"

"Yes. We met just a few minutes ago, grandpa. Remember, up on deck?"

"Oh, yes,"

Brock glances at Bodine... oh oh. Bodine rolls his eyes. Naruto finishes arranging his photographs. The usual snapshots... children and grandchildren, his late wife. "There, that's nice. I have to have my pictures when I travel. And Freddy of course," Naruto then faces the Pomeranian," Isn't that right, sweetie,"

"Would you like anything?"

"I would like to see my drawing,"

_(Lab Deck-Day)_

Naruto looks at the drawing in its tray of water, confronting himself across a span of 84 years. Until they can figure out the best way to preserve it, they have to keep it immersed. It sways and ripples, almost as if alive. Naruto's ancient eyes, gazing at the drawing.

_A man's hand, holding a conte crayon deftly creating a shoulder and the shape of his hair with two efficient lines._

The man's face in the drawing, dancing under the water.

_A man's eyes, just visible over the top of a sketching pad. They look up suddenly, soft eyes, but fearlessly direct._

Naruto smiles, remembering. Brock has the reference photo of the necklace in his hand."Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared in 1792, about the time Louis lost everything from neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too... recut into a heart-like shape... and it became La Coeur de la Mer. The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more then the Hope Diamond,"

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing," Naruto points at the drawing,"I only wore it once,"

"You actually believe this is you, grandpa?"

"It _is_ me, dear. Wasn't I a hot number?"

"I tracked it down through insurance records... and old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Do you know who the claimant was, Naruto?"

"Someone named Hockley, I should imagine,"

"Kankuro Hockley, right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. For a diamond necklace his son Gaara Hockley bought in France for his fiancee... you... a week before he sailed on _Titanic_. And the claim was filed after the sinking. So the diamond had to've gone down with the ship," Lovett then looks to Hinata and points to the drawing,"See the date?"

"April 14, 1912,"

"If your grandpa is who he says he is, he was wearing the diamond the day _Titanic_ sank," Lovett then turns to Naruto,"And that makes you my new best friend. I will happily compensate you for anything you can tell us that will lead to its recovery,"

"I don't want your money, . I know how hard it is for people who care greatly for money to give some away,"

"You don't want anything?"

"You may give me this," indicating to the drawing,"If anything I tell you is of value,"

"Deal. Over here are a few things we've recovered from your staterooms,"

Laid out on a worktable are fifty or so odjects, from mundane to valuable. Naruto, shrunken in his chair, can barely see over the table top. With a trembling hand he lifts a tortoise shell hand mirror, inlaid with mother of pearl. He caresses it wonderingly."This is mine. How extraordinary! It looks the same as the last time I saw it," He turns the mirror over and looks at his ancient face in the cracked glass."The reflection has changed a bit," He spies spmething eles, a silver and moonstone art-nouveau brooch."My mother's brooch. My mother had passed away when I was born, my father gave it to me as a way to remeber her. He wanted to go back for it. Caused quite a fuss," Naruto picks up an ornate art-nouveau hair comb. A jade butterfly takes flight on the ebony handle of the comb. He turns it slowly, remembering. Naruto is experiencing a rush of memories and emotions that have lain dormant for eight decades as he handels the butterfly comb.

"Are you ready to go back to _Titanic_?"

(Imaging Shack/Keldysh)

It is a darkened room lined with TV monitors. Images of the werck fill the screens, fed form and Two, and the two ROV's, Snoop Dog and Duncan."Live from 12,000 feet," Naruto stares raptly at the screens. He is enthralled by one in particular, an image of the bow railing. It obviously means something to him. Brock is studying his reactions carefully."The bow's struck in the bottom like an axe, from the impact. Here... I can run a simulation we worked up on this monitor over here," Hinata turns the chair so Naruto can see the screen of Bodine's computer. As he is calling up the file, he keeps talking."We've put together the world's largest database on the _Titanic_. Okay, here..."

"Naruto might not want to see this, Lewis,"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm curious,"

Bodine starts a computer animated graphic on the screen, which parallels his rapid-fire narration. "She hits the berg on the starboard side and it sort of bumps along.. punching holes like a morse code... dit dit dit, down the side. Now she's flooding in the forward compartments... and the water spills over the tops of the bulkheads, going aft. As her bow is going down, her stern is coming up... slow at first... and then faster and faster until it's lifting all that weight, maybe 20 or 30 thousand _ton_... out of the water and the hull can't deal... so SKRTTTTT! ... it _splits_! Right down to the keel, which acts like a big hinge. Now the bow swings down and the stern falls back level... but the weight of the bow pulls the stern up vertical, and then the bow section detaches, heading for the bottom. The stern bobs like a cork, floods and goes under about 2:20 a.m. Two hours and forty minutes after the collision," The animation then follows the bow section as it sinks. Naruto watches this clinical dissection of disaster without emotion. "The bow pulls out of its dive and planes away, almost a half a mile, before it hits the bottom going maybe 12 miles an hour. KABOOM!" The bow impacts, digging deeply into the bottom, the animation follows the stern. "The stern implodes as it sinks, from the pressure, and rips apart from the force of the current as it falls, landing like a big pile of junk, cool huh?"

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, . Of course the experience of it was somewhat less clinical,"

"Will you share it with us?"

His eyes go back to the screen, showing the sad ruins far below them. A view from one of the subs tracking slowly over the boat deck. Naruto recognizes one of the Wellin davits, still in place. He hears ghostly waltz music. The faint and echoing of an officer's voice, English accented, calling,"Women and children only,"

_Screaming faces in a running crowd. Pandemonium and terror. People crying, praying, kneeling on the deck. Just impressions... flashes in the dark._

Naruto looks at another monitor. Snoop Dog moving down a rusted, debris-filled corridor. Naruto watches the endless row of doorways sliding past, like dark mouths.

_A child, three years old, standing ankle deep in water in the middle of an endless corridor. The child is lost, alone, crying._

Naruto is shaken by the flood of memories and emotions. His eyes well up and he puts his head down, sobbing quietly.

"I'm taking him to rest,"

"_NO!_" His voice is surprisingly strong. The sweet little old man is gone, replaced by a man with eyes of steal. Lovett signals everyone to stay quiet.

"Tell us, Naruto,"

Naruto looks from screen to screen, the images of the ruined ship. "It's been 84 years..."

"Just tell us what you can-"

Naruto holds his hand up for silence. "It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in," Lovett switches on the minirecorder and sets it near him. "_Titanic_ was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was..."

**As the under water camera rises past the rusted bow rail, the camera screen disslove to that same railing in 1912...**

**(SOUTHAMPTON Dock-Day)**

**As the gleaming white superstructure of **_**Titanic**_** rises mountaninoesly beyond the rail, and above that the buff-colored funnels stand against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen move across the deck, dwarfed bythe awesome scale of the steamer. **

**Southmpton, England, April 10, 1912. It is almost noon on sailing day, A crowd of hundreds blackens the pier next to **_**Titanic**_** like ants on a jelly sandwich.**

**A gorgeous burgundy renault touring car, hanging from a loading crane. It is lowered toward hatch #2.**

**On the pier horsedrawn vehicles, motorcars and lories move slowly through the dense throng. The atmoshere is one of excitement and general bon voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above.**

**A white renault, leading a silver-grey daimler-benz, pushes through the crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking white star line officials. The renault stops and the liveried driver scurries to open the door for a young man dressed in a stunning blue and orange outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. He is 17 years old and beautiful, regal of bearing, with piercing eyes. It is the man in the drawing. Naruto. He looks up at the ship, taking it in with a cool appraisal. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't **_**look**_** any bigger then the **_**Mauretania**_**,"**

**A personal valet opens the door on the other side of the car for Gaara Hockley, the 30 year old heir to the elder Hockley's fortune. Gaara is handsome, arrogant and rich beyond meaning. "You can be blase about some things, Naruto, but not about **_**Titanic**_**. It's over a **_**hundred feet**_** longer then **_**Mauretania**_**, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths," Gaara turns and gives his hand to Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, who descends from the touring car behind him. Minato is a 40ish society emperor, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. Hs is a widow, and rules his household with iron will. "Your son is much too hard to impress, Minato," "Mind your step," indicating to a puddle.**

**"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable,"**

**"It **_**is**_** unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship,"**(A/N-Not ment to insult anyone) **Gaara speaks with the pride of a host providing a special experience.**

**This entire entourage of rich Americans is impeccably turned out, a quintessentail example of the Edwardian upper class, complete with servents. Gaara's valet Kiba Inuzuka, is a tall and impassive dour as an undertaker. With him is his watch/garud dog Akamaru, is a huge dog with white fur and has never left Kiba or Gaara's side. Behind him emerge two maids, personal servants to Minato and Naruto.**

**A white star line porter scurries toward them, harried by last minute loading."Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way-"**

**Gaara nonchalantly hands the man a fiver. The poter's eyes dilate.(Five pounds was a monster tip in those days) "I put my faith in you, good sir. See my man?" cutly indicating Kiba.**

**"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir,"**

**Gaara never tires of the effect of money on the unwashed masses.**

**"These trunks here, and 12 morein the Daimler. We'll have all this lot up in the rooms,"**

**The white star man looks stricken when he sees the enormous pile of steamer trunks and suitcases loading down the second car, including wooden crates and steel safe. He whistles frantically for some cargo-handlers nearby who come running.**

**Gaara breezes on, leaving the minions to scramble. He quickly checks his pocket watch. "We'd better hurry. This way, gentlemen," He indicates the way toward the first class gangway. They move into the crowd. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's maid, hustles behind them, laden with the bags of her master's most recent purchases... things too delicate for the baggage handlers. Gaara leads, weaving between vehicles and handcarts(mostly second class and steerage) and well-wishers. Most of the first class passengers are avoiding the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above.**

**They pass a line of steerage passengers in their coarse wool and tweeds, queued up inside movable barriers like cattle in a chute. A health officer examines their head one by one, checking scalp and eyelashes for lice.**

**Gaara is jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shove past him. And he is bumbed again a second later by the boys' father.**

**"STEADY!"**

**"Sorry squire!" The Cockney father pushes on, after his kids, shouting.**

**"Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath,"**

**"Honestly, Gaara, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family,"**

**"All part of my charm, Minato. At any rate, it was my darling fiancee's beauty rituals which made us late,"**

**"**_**You**_** told me to change,"**

**"I couldn't let you wear blue on sailing day, sweetpea. It's bad luck,"**

**"I felt like blue,"**

**Gaara guides them out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of oxford marmalade, in wooden cases, for **_**Titanic's**_** Victualling Department.**

**"Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution,"**

**Naruto looks up as the hull of **_**Titanic**_** looms over them... a great iron wall, Bible black and severe. Gaara motions him forward, and he enters the gangway to the D Deck doors with a sense of overwhelming dread.**

_"It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains,"_

**Gaara's hand closes possessively over Naruto's arm. He escorts himup the gangway and the black hull of **_**Titanic**_** swallows them.**

_"Outwardly I was everything a well brought up boy should be. Inside, I was screaming,"_

**A screaming blast from the mighty triple steam horns on **_**Titanic**_**'s funnels, bellowing their departure warning.**

**(SOUTHAMPTON DOCKS/Titanic-Day)**

_**Titanic**_** several blocks away, towering above the terminal buildings like the skyline of a city. The streamer's whistle echoes across Southamton. Through a window it is crowded with dockworkers and ship's crew.**

**Just inside the window, a poker game is in progress. Four men, in working class clothes, play a very serious hand.**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, both about 20, exchange a glance as the other two players argue in Swedish. Sasuke is American, a lanky drifter with his hair a little spiky in the back for the standards of the times. He is also unshaven, and his clothes are rumpled from sleeping in them. He is an artist, and has adopted the bohemian style of art scene in Paris. He is also very self-possessed and sure-footed for 20, having lived on his own since 15.**

**The two swedes, named Itachi and Kisame, continue their sullen argument, in Swedish.**

**"You stupid fishhead. I can't believe you bet our tickets!"**

**"You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shut up and take a card,"**

**"Hit me again, Kisame," Sasuke takes the card and slips it into his hand.**

**Kakashi refuses a card. A stack in the middle of the table. Bills and coins from four countries. This has been going on for a while. Sitting on top of the money are two 3RD class tickets for **_**Titanic**_**. The **_**Titanic**_**'s whistle blows again. Final warning.**

**"The moment of truth boys. Somenody's life is about to change," Kakashi puts his cards down. So do the Swedes. Sasuke holds his close. "Let's see... Kakashi's got niente. Itachi, you've got squat. Kisame, uh oh... two pair... mmm," Sasuke then turns to face Kakashi,"Sorry, Kakashi,"**

**"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo-"**

**"Sorry, you're not gonna see your family for a long time..." He slaps a full house on the table, while grinning. " 'Cause you're goin' to America! Full house, boys!"**

**"Porca Madonna! YEEAAAAA!" The table explodes into shouting in several languages. Sasuke rakes in the money and the tickets. Once Sasuke was done, he turned to the sweds," Sorry, boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and..."he then turns to Kakashi,"... we're going to-"**

**"L'AMERICA!"**

**Itachi balls up one huge farmer's fist. Sasuke thinks he's going to clobber him, but swings round and punches Kisame, who flops backward onto the floor. Itachi forgets about Sasuke and Kakashi, who are dancing around, and goes into rapid harangue of his stupid cousin.**

**Sasuke kisses the tickets, then jumps on Kakashi's back and rides him around the pub. It's like they won the lottery."Goin' home... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the **_**Titanic**_**! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, ragazzo mio!"**

**"You see? Is my destinio! Like I told you. I go to I'America! To be a millionaire! Capito? I go to America!"**

**"No, mate. **_**Titanic**_** go to America. In five minutes,"**

**"Shit! Come on, Kakashi," Sasuke and Kakashi grab their stuff,"Come on," they turn around grinning, "It's been grand," They run for the door.**

**" 'Course I'm sure if they knew it was you lot comin', they'd be pleased to wait,"**

**(Terminal-Titanic)**

**Sasuke and Kakashi, carrying everything they own in the world, in the kit bags on their shoulders, sprint toward the pier. They tear through milling crowds next to the terminal. Shouts go up behind them as they jostle. They dodge piles of luggage, and weave through groups of people. They burst out onto the pier and Sasuke comes to a dead stop... staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The **_**Titanic**_** is monstrous.**

**Kakashi runs back and grabs Sasuke, and they sprint toward the third class gangway aft, at E deck. They reach the bottom of the ramp just as sixth officer Shino detaches it at the top. It starts to swing down from the gangway doors.**

**"Wait! We're passengers!" Flushed and panting, he waves the tickets.**

**"Have you been through the inspection queue?"**

**"Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans, both of us,"**

**"Right come aboard," Shino has quatermaster Lee reattach the gangway. Sasuke and Kakashi go on aboard. Shino glances at the tickets, then passes Sasuke and Kakashi through to Lee. Lee looks at the names on the tickets to enter them in the passenger list.**

**"Gundersen. And... Gundersen," He hands the tickets back, eyeing Kakashi's mask suspiciously.**

**"Come on, Kisame,"**

**Sasuke and Kakashi whoop with victory as they run down the white painted corridor... grinning from ear to ear.**

**"We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!"**

**(Aft Well Deck/Poop Deck-Day)**

**Sasuke and Kakashi burst through a door onto the aft well deck. They run across the deck and up the steel stairs to the poop deck. They get to the rail and Sasuke starts to yell and wave to the crowd on the dock.**

**"You know somebody?"**

**"Of course not. That's not the point," Sasuke turns to face the dock again,"Goodbye! Goodbye! I'll miss you!"**

**Grinning, Kakashi joins in, adding his voice to the swell of voices, feeling the exhilaration of the moment. "Goodbye! I will never forget you!"**

**(Third Class Berthing/G Deck-Day)**

**Sasuke and Kakashi walk down a narrow corridor with doors lining both sides like a college dorm. Total confusion as people argue over luggage in several langguages, or wander in confusion in the labyrinth. They pass emigrants studying the signs over the doors, and looking up the words in phrase books.**

**They find their berth. It is a modest cubicle, painted enamel white, with four bunks. Exposed pipes overhead. The other two guys are already there. Hidan and Kakuzu Gundersen.**

**Sasuke throws his kit on one open bunk, while Kakashi takes the top.**

**"Where is Kisame?"**

**(Suite B-52-56-Day)**

**By contrast, the so-called "Millionaire Suite" is in the empire style, and comprises two bedrooms, a bath, wardrobe room, and a large sitting room. In addition there is a private 50 foot promenade deck outside.**

**A room service waiter pours champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and hands the Bucks Fizz to Naruto. He is looking through his new paintings. There is a Monet of water lilies, a Degas of dancers, and a few abstract works. They are all unknown paintings... lost works.**

**Gaara is out on the covered deck, which has potted tress and vines on trellises, talking through the doorway to Naruto in the sitting room.**

**"Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money,"**

**"You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream... there's truth wothout logic. What's his name again..." Naruto was looking at the cubist portrait,"Picasso," reading off the canvas.**

**"He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap," A porter wheels Gaara's private safe into the room on a handtruck. "Put that in the wardrobe,"**

**In the bedroom Naruto enters with the large Degas of the dancers. He sets it on the dresser, near the canopy bed. Sakura is already in there, hanging up some of Naruto's clothes.**

**"It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first-"**

**Gaara appears in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at Naruto. "And when **_**I**_** crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll **_**still**_** be the first,"**

**"S'cuse me, Mr.," Sakura hid her blush as she went out the door. She edges around Gaara and makes a quick exit. Gaara comes up behind Naruto and puts his hands on his shoulders. An act of possession, not intimacy.**

**"The first and only. Forever,"**

**Naruto's expression shows how bleak a prospect this is for him, now.**

**(First Class Reception/D-Deck)**

**Entering the first class reception room from the tender are a number of prominent passengers. A broad shouldered women in an enormous feathered hat comes up the gangway, carrying a suitcase in each hand, a spindly porter running to catch up with her to take the bags.**

**"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny. Take 'em the rest of the way if you think you can manage,"**

_"At Cherbourg a women came aboard named Konan Brown, but we all called her Kon. History would call her the Unsinkable Kon Brown. Her husband had struck gold someplace out west, and she was what father called "new money,"_

**At 45, Kon Brown is a tough talking straightshooter who dresses in the finery of her genteel peers but will never be one of them.**

_"By the next afternoon we had our final stop and we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean..."_

**(Bow-Day)**

**The ship glows with the warm creamy light of late afternoon. Sasuke and Kakashi stand right at the bow gripping the curving railing. Sasuke leans over, looking down fifty feet down to where the prow cuts the surface like a knife, sending up two glassy sheets of water.**

**(Inside/Outside of Titanic-Day)**

**On the bridge, captain Choji turns from the binnacle to first officer Asuma.**

**"Take her to sea . Let's stretch her legs,"**

**Asuma moves the engine telegraph lever to ALL AHEAD FULL. In the engine foom the telegraph clangs and moves to "All Ahead Full"**

**"All ahead full!"**

**On the catwall Shikamaru Nara, the shipbuilder, watches carefully as the engineers and greasers scramble to adjust valves. Towering above them are the twin reciprocating engines, four stories tall, their ten-foot-long connecting rods surging up and down with the turning of the massive crankshafts. The engines thunder like the footfalls of marching giants.**

**In the boiler rooms the stokers hurl coal into the roaring furnaces. The "black gang" are covered with sweat and coal dust, their muscles working like part of the machinery as they toil in the hellish glow.**

**Underwater the enormous bronze screws chop through the water, hurling the steamer forward and churning up a vortex of foam that lingers for miles behind the juggernaut ship.**

**The river water flares higher at the bow as the ship's speeds builds. Sasuke is on the prow, the wind streaming through his hair.**

**Captain Choji steps out of the enclosed bridge onto the wing. He stands with his hands on the rail, looking every bit the storybook picture of a Captain... a great patriarch of the sea.**

**"Twenty one knots, sir!"**

**"She's got a bone in her teeth now, eh, ,"**

**Choji accepts a cup of tea from fifth officer Neji. He contentedly watches the white V of water hurled outward from the bows like an expression of his own personal power. They are invulnerable, towering over the sea.**

**At the bow Sasuke and Kakashi lean far over, looking down. In the glassy bow-wave two dolphines appear, under the water, running fast just in front of the steel blade of the prow. They do it for the sheer joy and exultation of motion. Sasuke watches the dolphins and grins. They breach, jumping clear of the water and then dive back, crisscrossing in front of the bow, dancing ahead of the juggernaut.**

**Kakashi looks forward across the Atlantic, staring into the sunsparkles.**

**"I can see the Statue of Liberty already," Kakashi then grins at Sasuke,"Very small... of course,"**

**(Palm Court Restaurant-Day)**

**"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of men in all history..." Hiruzen Sarutobi, managing director of white star line."...and our master shipbuilder, here, designed her from the keel plates up," He indicates a handsome 39 year old Irish gentlemen to his right, Shikimaru Nara, of Harland and Wolf Shipbuilders.**

**The group assembled for lunch the next day. Sarutobi seated with Gaara, Naruto, Minato, Kon Brown, and Shikimaru Nara in the Palm Court, a beautiful sunny spot enclosed by high arched wondows.**

**"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was 's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is..." he then slaps the table "... willed into solid reality,"**

**Kon then noticed what said and questioned,"Why're ships always bein' called "she"? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" everybody started laughing,"Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way,"**

**The waiter arrives to take orders. Naruto lights a cigarette.**

**"You know I don't like that, Naruto,"**

**"He knows," Gaara takes the cigarette from him and stubs it out. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce," Gaara the turns to Naruto,"You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?"**

**Kon is watching the dynamic between Naruto, Gaara, and Minato. "So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Gaara?" Kon turns to face Sarutobi. "Hey, who came up with the name **_**Titanic**_**? Was it you, Sarutobi?"**

**"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-"**

**"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about male preoccupation with **_**size I**_** might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Sarutobi,"**

**Shikmaru chokes on his breadstick, suppressing a laughter.**

**"My God, Naruto, what's gotten into-"**

**"Excuse me," He stalks away.**

**"I do apologize,"**

**"He's a pistol. Gaara. You sure you can handle him?"**

**"Well, I may have to start minding what he reads from now on,"**

**(Poop Deck/After Decks-Day)**

**Sasuke sits on a bench in the sun. **_**Titanic**_**'s wake spreads out behind him to the horizon. He has his knees pulled up, supporting a leather bound sketching pad, his only valuable possession. With conte crayon he draws rapidly, using sure strokes. An emigrant named Iruka has his 3 year old son Konohamaru standing on the rung of the rail. He is leaned back against his stomach, watching the seagulls.**

**The sketch captures them perfectly, with a great sense of the humanity of the moment. Sasuke is good. Realy good. Kakashi looks over Sasuke's shoulder. He nods appreciatively.**

**Sai, a scowling young Irish emigrant, watches as a crewmember comes by, walking three small dogs aroung the deck. One of them, a black french bulldog, among the ugliest creatures on the planet. **(A/N:No ofence to anyone who likes bulldogs)

**"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit,"**

**Sasuke looks up from his sketch. "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things,"**

**"Like we could forget,"**

**Sasuke glances across the wall deck. At the aft railing of B deck promenade stands Naruto, in a long orange suit and blue gloves. Sasuke unable to take his eyes off of him. They are across from each other, about 60 feet apart, with the wall deck like a valley between them. He on his promontory, he on his much lower one. He stares down at the water.**

**He watches him unpin his elaborate hat and take it off. Naruto looks at the frilly absurd thing, then tosses it over the rail. It sails far down to the water and is carried away, astern. A spot of yellow i the vast ocean. He is riveted by him. He looks like a figure in a romantic novel, sad and isolated.**

**Kakashi taps Sai and they both look at Sasuke gazing at Naruto. Kakashi and Sai grin at each other.**

**Naruto turns suddenly and looks right at Sasuke. He is caught staring, but he doesn't look away. Naruto does, but then looks back. Their eyes meet across the space of the wall deck, across the gulf between worlds.**

_**Well there you go the second chapter of Titanic. Sorry it took so long to finisih it, as you just read it was vary long. So I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. By the way it was an arranged marriage between Naruto and Gaara. Also if there are any mistakes please tell me ASAP so I will be able to fix them later.  
BYE**_


	3. Chapter 3: Misfourtune or Not

_**Here it is the third chap of Titanic. Sorry it took so long to get this chap out and its also pretty short. But for some time we lost internet and then i had to go somewhere. So again I'm very sorry that I took so long. But other then that enjoy.**_**  
**_  
"Hey, Naruto do you now understand why your Garra?"_

_"Yep,"_

_"Oh, and Naruto you might die in this chap,"_

_"WHAT,*faints*"_

_"Hey Naru speak to me, it's still not time to die, you still have to the disclamer..."_

_*Lefts head up* "Yuri does not own Titanic, or Naruto..." *dies again*_

_"NNNNOOOOOO"_

**Sasuke sees a man (Gaara) come up behind him and take his arm. He jerks his arm away. They argue in pantomime. He storms away, and he goes after him, disappearing along the A-deck promenade. Sasuke stares after him.**

**"Forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' him,"**

_**(FIRST CLASS DINING SALOON - NIGHT)**_

**Naruto as he sits, flanked by people in heated conversation. Garra and Minato are laughing together. Naruto is staring at his plate, barely listening to the inconsequential babble around him. **"_I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it... an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed."_ **Naruto's hand, holding a tiny fork from his crab salad. He pokes the crab-fork into the skin of his arm, harder and harder until it draws blood. **

**(CORRIDOR / B DECK - NIGHT)**

**Naruto walks along the corridor. A steward coming the other way greets him, and he nods with a slight smile. He is perfectly composed.**

**(NARUTO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT)**

**He enters the room. Stands in the middle, staring at his reflection in the large vanity mirror. Just stands there, then- With a primal, anguished cry he claws at his throat, ripping off his pearl necklace, which explodes across the room. In a frenzy he tears at himself, his clothes, his hair... then attacks the room. He flings everything off the dresser and it flies clattering against the wall. He hurls a handmirror against the vanity, cracking it.**

**(AFT - NIGHT)**

**Naruto runs along the B deck promenade. He is disheveled, his hair flying. He is crying, his cheeks streaked with tears. But also angry, furious! Shaking with emotions he doesn't understand... hatred, self-hatred, desperation. A strolling couple watch him pass. Shocked at the emotional display in public.**

**(POOP DECK - NIGHT)**

**Sasuke is kicked back on one of the benches gazing at the stars blazing gloriously overhead. Thinking artist thoughts and smoking a cigarette. Hearing something, he turns as Naruto runs up the stairs from the well deck. They are the only two on the stern deck. He doesn't see Sasuke in the shadows, and runs right past him. Naruto runs across the deserted fantail. His breath hitches in an occasional sob, which he suppresses. Naruto slams against the base of the stern flagpole and clings there, panting. He stares out at the black water. Then starts to climb over the railing. He has to hitch his long pants way up, and climbing is clumsy. Moving methodically he turns his body and gets his slippery shoes on the white-painted gunwale, his back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. 60 feet below him, the massive propellers are churning the atlantin into white foam, and a ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon. Naruto standing like a figurehead in reverse. Below him are the huge letters of the name "TITANIC". He leans out, his arms straightening... looking down hypnotized, into the vortex below him. His long pants and hair are lifted by the wind of the ship's movement. **

**"Don't do it."**

**He whips his head around at the sound of his voice. It takes a second for his eyes to focus. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" **

**Sasuke sees the tear tracks on his cheeks in the faint glow from the stern running lights. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."**

**"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go."**

**"No you won't."**

**"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." **

**"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand."**

**Naruto is confused now. He can't see him very well through the tears, so he wipes them with one hand, almost losing his balance. "You're distracting me. Go away."**

**"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you."**

**"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."**

**He takes off his jacket. "I'm a good swimmer." He starts unlacing his left shoe.**

**"The fall alone would kill you."**

**"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold."**

**He looks down. The reality factor of what he is doing is sinking in. "How cold?"**

**"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He starts unlacing his right shoe. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"**

**"No."**

**"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the-"**

**"I know what ice fishing is!"**

**"Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor guy. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."**

**"You're crazy."**

**"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." He slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse. "Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."**

**Naruto stares at this madman for a long time. He looks at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill his universe. "Alright." He unfastens one hand from the rail and reaches it around toward him. He reaches out to take it, firmly. **

**"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."**

**"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto starts to turn. Now that he has decided to live, the height is terrifying. He is overcome by vertigo as he shifts his footing, turning to face the ship. As he starts to climb, his long pants get in the way, and one foot slips off the edge of the deck. He plunges, letting out a piercing yell. Sasuke, gripping his hand, is jerked toward the rail. Naruto barely grabs a lower rail with his free hand. Quartermaster Lee, up on the docking bridge hears the scream and heads for the ladder. **

**"HELP! HELP!"**

**"I've got you. I won't let go." Sasuke holds his hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Naruto tries to get some kind of foothold on the smooth hull. Sasuke tries to lift him bodily over the railing. He can't get any footing in his long pants and evening shoes, and he slips back. Naruto yells again. **

_**Sorry for it taking so long and it being so short but i promise I'll make it up to you fans. So you review, comment, and tell me if there's any mistakes and stuff.  
BYE**_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Closer

_**Hey there readers I know I promised to update soon but as you can see it took me along time to type and proofread it. Also I lost my who's acting who. But after weeks of looking I found it. So anyways Naruto please do the disclamer.**_

"_YuriRulez does not own me and not Titanic,"_

_*Poof*_

_*Sasuke comes behind Naruto*_

_*Poof*_

"_Hey, your not suppose to take Naruto while he's doing the disclamer,"_

_*Poof, YuriRulez goes after Sasuke*_

_*Poof, Kakashi appears*_

"_So while Yuri goes to take Naruto back, she does not own Naruto or Titanic"_

**Flashback  
**_Over Voice  
_Present Day 

_****_

**Sasuke, awkwardly clutching Naruto by whatever he can get a grip on as he flails, gets him over the railing. They fall together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Sasuke winds up slightly on top of him. Lee slides down the ladder from the docking bridge like it's a fire drill and sprints across the fantail. **

**"Here, what's all this?" Lee runs up and pulls Sasuke off of Naruto, revealing him disheveled and sobbing on the deck. His suit is torn, and the hem is pushing up above his knees, showing a ripped underwear. He looks at Sasuke, the shaggy steerage man with his jacket off, and the first class young man clearly in distress, and starts drawing conclusions. Two seamen chug across the deck to join them. **

**"Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch! " He then faces the seamen "Fetch the Master at Arms."**

**(POOP DECK - NIGHT) **

**A few minutes later. Sasuke is being detained by the closest thing to a cop on board. He is handcuffing Sasuke. Gaara is right in front of Sasuke, and furious. He has obviously just rushed out here with Kiba and Akumaru and another man, and none of them have coats over their black tie evening dress. The other man is Might Guy, a mustachioed blowhard who still has his brandy snifter. He offers it to Naruto, who is hunched over crying on a bench nearby, but he waves it away. Gaara is more concerned with Sasuke. He grabs him by the lapels. **

**"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee? Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?"**

**"Gaara stop! It was an accident."**

**"An accident?"**

**"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Naruto looks at Sasuke, getting eye contact. "I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. Uchiha here saved me and he almost went over himself."**

**"You wanted to see the propellers?"**

**Might Guy shaking his head "Women and machinery do not mix."**

**"Was that the way of it?" Naruto is begging him with his eyes not to say what really happened. **

**"Uh huh. That was pretty much it." He looks at Naruto a moment longer. Now they have a secret together.**

**"Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done! So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" Sasuke is uncuffed. Gaara gets Naruto to his feet and moving.**

**"Let's get you in. You're freezing." Gaara is leaving without a second thought for Sasuke. **

**"Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?" **

**"Oh, right. Kiba. A twenty should do it."**

**"Is that the going rate for saving the man you love?"**

**"Naruto is displeased. Mm... what to do?" Gaara turns back to Sasuke. He appraises him condescendingly... a steerage ruffian, unwashed and ill-mannered."I know. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale? **

**"Sure. Count me in."**

**"Good. Settled then." Gaara turns to go, putting a protective arm around Naruto. He leans close to Guy as they walk away."This should be amusing." **

**"Can I bum a cigarette?" asks Sasuke**

**Kiba smoothly draws a silver cigarette case from his jacket and snaps it open. Sasuke takes a cigarette, then another, popping it behind his ear for later. Kiba lights Sasuke's cigarette.**

**"You'll want to tie those." Sasuke looks at his shoes, "Interesting that the young man slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mm?" Kiba's expression is bland, but the eyes are cold. He turns away to join his group. **

**(IN NARUTO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT)**

**As he undresses for bed Naruto sees Gaara standing in his doorway, reflected in the cracked mirror of him vanity. He comes toward him. Gaara unexpectedly tender "I know you've seen melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why." From behind his back he hands him a large black velvet jewel case. He takes it, numbly. "I intended to save this till the engagement gals next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feeling for you..." Naruto slowly opens the box. Inside is the necklace... "HEART OF THE OCEAN" in all its glory. It is huge... a malevolent blue stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections.**

**"My God... Gaara. Is it a-"**

**"Diamond. Yes it is. 56 carats." He takes the necklace and places it around his throat. He turns to the mirror, staring behind him."It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the-"**

**"The Heart of the Ocean. Gaara, it's... it's overwhelming." He gazes at the image of the two of them in the mirror.**

**"It's for royalty. And we are royalty." His fingers caress his neck and throat. He seems himself to be disarmed by Naruto's elegance and beauty. His emotion is, for the first time, unguarded. "There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Naruto."**

_"Of course his gift was only to reflect light back onto himself, to illuminate the greatness that was_ _Gaara_ _Hockley. It was a cold stone... a heart of ice."_

Finally, when Naruto's eyes morph slowly to his eyes as they are now... transforming through 84 years of life...

(IN KELDYSH IMAGING SHACK-AFTERNOON)

The wrinkled, weathered landscape of age has appeared around his eyes. But the eyes themselves are the same. "After all these years, feel it closing around my throat like a dog collar. I can still feel its weight. If you could have felt it, not just seen it..."

"Well, that's the general idea, my dear."

"So let me get this right. You were gonna kill yourself by jumping off the Titanic? That's great!"

"Lewis..." But Naruto laughs with Bodine.

"All you had to do was wait two days!" Lovett, standing out of Naruto's sight, checks his watch. This is taking to much time, he needed to know where the diamond is.

"Naruto, tell us more about the diamond. What did Hockley do with it after that?"

"I'm afraid I'm feeling a little tired, Mr. Lovett." Hinata picks up the cue and starts to wheel him out.

"Wait! Can you give us something go on, here. Like who had access to the safe. What about this Kiba guy? The valet. Did he have the combination?"

"That's enough." Hinata takes him out. Naruto's old hand reappears at the doorway in a frail wave goodbye.

(LAUNCH AREA/KELDYSH DECK – DAY)

As the big hydraulic jib swings one of the Mir subs out over the water. Lovett walks as he talks with Bobby Buell, the partners' rep. They weave among deck cranes, launch crew, sub maintenance guys.

"The partners are pissed."

"Bobby, buy me time. I need time."

"We're running thirty thousand a day, and we're six days over. I'm telling you what they're telling me. The hand is on the plug. It's starting to pull."

"Well you tell the hand I need another two days! Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... we're close! I smell it. I smell ice. He had the diamond on... now we just have to find out where it wound up. I just gotta work him a bit more. Okay?" Brock turns and sees Hinata standing behind him. She has overheard the past part of his dialogue with Buell. He goes to her and hustles her away from Buell, toward a quite spot on the deck. "Hey, Hinata. I need to talk to you for a second."

"Don't you mean work me?"

"Look, I'm running out of time. I need your help."

"I'm not going to help you browbeat my hundred and one year old grandfather. I came down here to tell you to back off."

"Hinata... you gotta understand something. I've bet it all to find the Heart of the Ocean. I've got all my dough tied up in this thing. My wife even divorced me over this hunt. I need what's locked inside your grandpa's memory." He holds out his hand, "You see this? Right here?" She looks at his hand, palm up. Empty. Cupped, as if around an imaginary shape.

"What?"

"That's the shape my hand's gonna be when I hold that thing. You understand? I'm not leaving here without it."

"Look, Brock, he's going to do this his way, in his own time. Don't forget, he contacted you. He's out here for his own reasons, God knows what they are."

"Maybe he wants to make peace with the past."

"What past? He has never once, not once, ever said a word about being on the Titanic until two days ago."

"Then we're all meeting your grandfather for the first time."

"You think he was really there?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm a believer. He was there."

(IMAGING SHACK)

Bodine starts the tape recorder. Naruto is gazing at the screen seeing the live feed from the wreck-SNOOP DOG is moving along the starboard side of the hull, heading aft. The rectangular windows of A deck march past on the right.

"The next day, Saturday, I remember thinking how the sunlight felt."

**(B DECK TITANIC – DAY)**

**From the rusting hulk to the gleaming new Titanic in 1912, passing the end of the enclosed promenade just as Naruto walks into the sunlight. He is stunningly dressed and walking with purpose.**

"_As if I hadn't felt the sun in years."_

**IT IS SATURDAY APRIL 13, 1912. Naruto unlatches the gate to go down into third class. The steerage men on the deck stop what they're doing and stare at him.**

**(THIRD CLASS GENERAL ROOM)**

**The social center of steerage life. It is stark by comparison to the opulence of first class, but is a loud, boisterous place. There are mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There are old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels. There is even an upright piano and Sai is noodling around it. Three boys, shrieking and shouting, are scrambling around chasing a rat under the benches, trying to hit it with a shoe and causing general havoc. Sasuke is playing with 9 year old Konahamaru, drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook. Kakashi is struggling to get a conversation going with an attractive Norwegian girl, sitting with her family at a table across the room. **

"**No Italian? Some little English?"**

"**No, no. Norwegian. Only." Her eye is caught by something. Kakashi looks, does a take... and Sasuke, curious, follows their gaze to see... Naruto, coming toward them. The activity in the room stops... a hush falls. Naruto feels suddenly self-conscious as the steerage passengers stare openly at this prince, some with resentment, others with awe. He spots Sasuke and gives a little smile, walking straight to him. He rises to meet him, smiling.**

"**Hello Sasuke." Kakashi and Sai are floored. Its like the slipper fitting Cinderella.**

"**Hello again."**

"**Could I speak to you in private?"**

"**Uh, yes. Of course. After you." He motions him ahead and follows. Sasuke glances over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised, as he walks out with him leaving a stunned silence. **

**(BOAT DECK – DAY)**

**Sasuke and Naruto walk side by side. They pass people reading and talking in steamer chairs, some of whom glance curiously at the mismatched couple. He feels out of place in his rough clothes. They are both awkward, for different reasons.**

"**So, you got a name by the way?"**

"**Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."**

"**That's quite a moniker. I may hafta get you to write that down." There is an awkward pause.**

"**Mr. Uchiha, I-"**

"**Sasuke."**

"**Sasuke... I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."**

"**Well, here you are."**

"**Here I am. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back. But for your discretion."**

"**You're welcome. Naruto."**

"**Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich guy. What does he know about misery?"**

"**That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this guy so much he though he had no way out."**

"**I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber. I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really though about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry!" **

"**Uh huh. They'll be sorry. 'Course you'll be dead."**

"**Oh God, I am such an utter fool."**

"**That penguin last night, is he one of them?"**

"**Penguin? Oh, Gaara! He is them."**

"**Is he your boyfriend?"**

"**Worse I'm afraid." He shows him his engagement ring. A sizable diamond.**

"**Gawd look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." They laugh together. A passing steward scowls at Sasuke, who is clearly not a first class passenger, but Naruto just glares at him away. "So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marryin' this fella."**

"**Yes, exactly!"**

"**So don't marry him."**

"**If only it were that simple."**

"**It is that simple."**

"**Oh, Sasuke... please don't judge me until you've seen my world."**

"**Well, I guess I will tonight." Naruto looking for another topic, any other topic, he indicates his sketchbook.**

"**What's this?"**

"**Just some sketches."**

"**May I?" The question is rhetorical because Naruto has already grabbed the book. He sits on a deck chair and opens the sketchbook. Sasuke's sketches... each one an expressive little bit of humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces are luminous and alive. His book is a celebration of the human condition. "Sasuke, these are quite good! Really, they are."**

"**Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree." Some loose sketches fall out and are taken by the wind. Sasuke scrambles after them... catching two, but the rest are gone, over the rail.**

"**Oh no! Oh, I'm so sorry. Truly!"**

"**Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree." He snaps his wrist, shaking his drawing hand in a flourish. "I just seem to spew 'em out. Besides, they're not worth a damn anyway." For emphasis he throws away the two he caught. They sail off.**

"**You're deranged!" He goes back to the book, turning a page. "Well, well..." He has come upon a series of nudes. Naruto is transfixed by the languid beauty he has created. His nudes are soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They feel more like portraits than studies of the human form... almost uncomfortably intimate. Naruto blushes, raising the book as some strollers go by. "And these were drawn from life?"**

"**Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of guys willing take their clothes off." He studies one drawing in particular, the guy posed half in sunlight, half in shadow. His hands lie at his chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languid and graceful.**

"**You liked this man. You used him several times."**

"**He had beautiful hands."**

"**I think you must have had a love affair with him..."**

"**No, no! Just with his hands."**

"**You have a gift, Sasuke. You do. You see people."**

"**I see you." There it is. That piercing gaze again.**

"**And...?"**

"**You wouldn'ta jumped."**

**(RECEPTION ROOM / D-DECK – DAY)**

**Minato is having tea with the COUNT OF ROTHES, a 35ish English blue-blood with patrician features. Minato sees someone coming across the room and lowers his voice. **

"**Oh no, that vulgar Brown woman is coming this way. Get up, quickly before she sits with us." Kon Brown walks up, greeting them cheerfully as they are rising.**

"**Hello guys, I was hoping I'd catch you at tea."**

"**We're awfully sorry you missed it. The Count and I are just off to take the air on the boat deck.**

"**That sounds great. Let's go. I need to catch up on the gossip." Minato grits his teeth as the three of them head for the Grand Staircase to go up. **

**Sarutobi Hiruzen and Captain Choji at another table. "So you've not lit the last four boilers then?"**

"**No, but we're making excellent time."**

"**Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic, let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something new to print. And the maiden voyage of Titnaic must make headlines!"**

"**I prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in."**

"**Of course I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night and surprise them all." He slaps his hand on the table, "Retire with a bang, eh, C.A?" Choji nods, stiffy.**

**A DECK PROMENADE – DAY**

**Naruto and Sasuke stroll aft, past people lounging on deck chairs in the slanting late-afternoon light. Stewards scurry to serve tea or hot cocoa. **

"**You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!"**

"**You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar."**

"**Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head."**

"**I'm sorry. Really... I am."**

"**Well, alright. There's something in me, Sasuke. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer."**

**(A DECK PROMENADE / AFT – SUNSET)**

**Painted with orange light, Naruto and Sasuke lean on the A-deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights come on. It is a magical moment... perfect. "So then what, Mr. Wandering Sasuke?**

"**Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a roller coaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece."**

"**A whole ten cents?"**

"**Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing."**

"**Why can't I be like you Sasuke? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just talk about it."**

"**Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."**

"**You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you show me?"**

"**Sure. If you like."**

"**I think I would. And teach me to spit too. Like a man."**

"**They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch closely." He spits. It arcs out over the water."Your turn." Naruto screws up his mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly runs down his chin before falling off into the water. "Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like thith, then a big breath and PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?" He goes through the steps. Hawks it down, etc. He coaches him through it while doing the steps himself. He lets fly. So does he. Two comets of gob fly out over the water. "That was great!" Naruto turns to him, his face alight. Suddenly he blanches. He sees his expression and turns.**

**Minato, the Count, and Kon Brown have been watching them hawking lugees. Naruto becomes instantly composed. "Father, may I introduce Sasuke Uchiha."**

"**Charmed, I'm sure." Sasuke has a little spit running down his chin. He doesn't know it. Kon Brown is grinning. As Naruto proceeds with the introductions.**

" The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved my life. But my father looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly."

"**Well, Sasuke, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot-" They all jump as a BUGLER sounds the meal call right behind them. "Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" **

"**Shall we go dress, father? See you at dinner, Sasuke."**

"**Naruto, look at you... out in the sun with no hat. Honestly!" The Count exits with Minato and Naruto, leaving Sasuke and Kon alone on deck.**

"**Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. I hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?" Sasuke looks down at his clothes. Back up at her. He hadn't thought about that. "I figured."**

_****_

_**So there you guys have it the fourth chap. Hope you guys liked it. By the way the next chap may be a little late since, skateboard club stuff and we have to prepare for the tournament. So please bear with me until I can get the next chap out.**_

_**BYE**_


	5. Chapter 5: The 'Party'

_**Here's the next chap. Yep this is where Sasuke gets all fancy and is in a suite. And where he sees what kind of world Naruto lives in. You'll also soon find out why it's so complicated for Naruto to marry Gaara. Will Sasuke understand why and leave Naruto alone? Find out in this chap. Right so 9-tailed fox do the disclaimer for us.**_

_*Poof* 9-tailes appears_

_"Why do i have to do the disclaimer?"_

_"Cause Sasuke is with Kon and Naruto won't leave Minato alone,"_

_"Then why aren't I with Naruto, I thought I was suppose to sealed inside him?"_

_"Yeah well you are suppose to be in him, but since this is Titanic, your not suppose to be in him so your free,"_

_"And when were you suppose to tell me that?"_

_"Never sonce you would reck havo- oh sh***"_

_*9-tailes starts to reck everything he can before he can get caught, and Yuri Rulez is after him like a crazy person*_

_*Poof* Minato appears with Naruto_

_"Well before I do this again Yuri Rulez does not own Naruto or Titanic... alright Naruto ready to have that 9-tailes back,"_

_"EHHHHHH!"_

**(KON BROWN'S STATEROOM)**

**Man's suits and jackets and formal wear are strewn all over the place. Kon is having a fine time. Sasuke is dressed, except for his jacket, and Kon is tying his bow tie.**

"**Don't feel bad about it. My husband still can't tie one of these damn things after 20 years. There you go." She picks up a jacket off the bed and hands it to him. Sasuke goes into the bathroom to put it on. Kon starts picking up the stuff off the bed."I gotta buy everything in three sizes 'cause I never know how much he's been eating while I'm away." She turns to see Sasuke wearing the jacket,"My, my, my... you shine up like a new penny."**

**(BOAT DECK / FIRST CLASS ENTRANCE - DUSK)**

**A purple sky, shot with orange, in the west. Drifting strains of classic music. Sasuke along the deck. By Edwardian standards he looks dashingly handsome. Dashing in his borrowed white-tie outfit, right down to his pearl studs. A steward bows and smartly opens the door to the First Class Entrance.**

"**Good evening, sir."**

**Sasuke plays the role smoothly. Nods with just the right degree of disdain.**

**(UPPER LANDING / GRAND STAIRCASE AND A-DECK)**

**Sasuke steps in and his breath is taken away by the splendor spread out before him. Overhead is the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. Sweeping down six stories is the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time.**

**And the people: the women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewelry... the gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly.**

**Sasuke descends to A deck. Several men nod a perfunctory greeting. He nods back, keeping it simple. He feels like a spy.**

**Gaara comes down the stairs, with Minato on his arm, covered in jewelry. They both walk right past Sasuke, neither one recognizing him. Gaara nods at him, one gent to another. But Sasuke barely has time to be amused. Because just behind Gaara and Minato on the stairs is Naruto, a vision in blue and black, his suit showing off his neck and his hands seathed in white gloves . Sasuke is hypnotized by his beauty. As Naruto approaches Sasuke. He imitates the gentleman's stance, hand behind his back. He extends his gloved hand and he takes it, kissing the back of his fingers. Naruto flushes, beaming noticeably. He can't take his eyes off Sasuke.**

"**I saw that on Nickelodeon once, and I always wanted to do it."**

"**Gaara, surely you remember Mr. Uchiha."**

"**Uchiha! I didn't recognize you. Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen." **

**(D-DECK RECEPTION ROOM)**

**As the party descends to dinner. They encounter Kon Brown, looking good in a beaded dress, in her own busty broad-shouldered way. Kon grins when she sees Sasuke. As they are going into the dining saloon she walks next to him, speaking low.**

"**Ain't nothin' to it, is there, Sasuke?"**

"**Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up."**

"**Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got**

**a lot of it and you're in the club." As they enter the swirling throng, Naruto leans close to him, pointing out several notables.**

"**There's the Count. And that's Jiraiya... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Tsunade, look's to be my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal." A couple come by and they both nod at them, "And over there, that's Lady Shizune. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."**

**Gaara becomes engrossed in a conversations with Shizune's husband and Jiraiya, while Minato, the Count discuss fashion. Naruto picots Sasuke smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably.**

"**And that's Sasori and his mistress, Deidara. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course.**

**Gaara, meanwhile, is accepting the praise of his male counterparts, who are looking at Naruto like a prize show horse.**

"**Hockley, he is splendid."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Gaara's a lucky man. I know him well, and it can only be luck."**

**Minato steps over, hearing the last. He takes Gaara's arm, somewhat coquettishly**

" **How can you say that? Gaara Hockley is a great catch." The entourage strolls toward the dining saloon, where they run into the Astor's going through the ornate double doors.**

"**Bee, Yamato, I'd like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha."**

" **Good to meet you." Bee nods as if he's heard of them, then looks puzzled. Yamato Astor appraises Sasuke and whispers to Naruto.**

"**It's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?"**

**(DINING SALOON)**

**Like a ballroom at the palace, alive and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music from BANDLEADER WALLACE HARTLEY'S small orchestra. As Naruto and Sasuke enter and move across the room to their table, Gaara and Minato beside them...**

" _He must have been nervous but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them... a young captain of industry perhaps... new money, obviously, but still a member of the club. Father of course, could always be counted upon..."_

**(DINING SALOON)**

"**Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Uchiha. I hear they're quite good on this ship."**

**Sasuke is seated opposite of Naruto, who is flanked by Gaara and Shikamaru Nara. Also at the table are Kon Brown, Sarutobi, Might Guy, the Count, Bee, and Yamato.**

"**The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats."**

**Naruto motions surreptitiously for Sasuke to take his napkin off his plate.**

"**Mr. Uchiha is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night. This is foie gras. It's goose liver."**

**Whispers are being exchanged. Sasuke becomes the subject of furtive glances. Now they're all feeling terribly liberal and dangerous.**

"**What is Hockly hoping to prove, bringing this... bohemian... up here?"**

"**How do you take your caviar, sir?"**

"**Just a soupcon of lemon..." Gaara answered for him "It improves the flavor with champagne."**

"**No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much." He looks at Naruto, poker-faced, and he smiles.**

"**And where exactly do you live, Mr. Uchiha?"**

"**Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor."**

**Salad is served. Sasuke reaches for the fish fork. Naruto gives him a look and picks up the salad fork, prompting him with his eyes. He changes forks.**

"**You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?"**

"**Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."**

**Kon Brown raises her glass in a salute. "Well said, Sasuke."**

"**Here, here." Might Guy raises his glass. Naruto raises his glass, looking at Sasuke.**

"**To making it count."**

**Minato, annoyed that Sasuke has scored a point, presses him further.**

"**How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Uchiha?"**

"**I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." he glances at Naruto, "A very lucky hand."**

"**All life is a game of luck."**

"**A real man makes his own luck, Guy."**

**Naruto notices that Shikamaru, sitting next to him, is writing in his notebook, completely ignoring the conversation. "Mr. Nara, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book." Naruto grabs the book and reads it aloud, "Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?" Shikamaru smiles sheepishly.**

"**He knows every rivet in her, don't you Nara?"**

"**All three million of them."**

"**His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Shikamaru Nara.**

"**Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Nara. Truly."**

"**Thank you, Naruto.".**

**Dessert has been served and a waiter arrives with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart. The men start clipping ends and lighting.**

"**Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room."**

"**Well, join me for a brandy,?"**

"**Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."**

"**Joining us, Uchiha ? You don't want to stay out here, do you?"**

**Actually he does, but...**

"**No thanks. I'm heading back."**

"**Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come."**

**Gaara and the others exit.**

"**Sasuke, must you go?"**

"**Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin." He leans over to take his hand. He slip a tiny folded not into his palm. Minato, scowling, watches him walk away across the enormous room. Naruto surreptitiously opens the note below table level. It reads: "Make it count. Meet me at the clock".**

**(A-DECK FOYER-NIGHT)**

**Naruto crosses the A-Deck foyer, sighting Sasuke at the landing above. Overhead is the crystal dome. Sasuke has his back to him, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of Honor and Glory. It softly strikes the hour. As Naruto goes up the sweeping staircase toward him. He turns, sees him... smiles.**

"**Want to go to a real party?"**

_**So what do you guys think. Will Naruto say yes or will he keep staying like a doll trapped inside a cage. Will keep reading and you'll find out.**_

_**BYE**_

_*Poof* Minato appears_

_"Right well we were able to get 9-tailes back in Naruto, with Sasuke's help. But it seemes that yuri rulez well have to saty in bed, for 3 monthes... oh well maybe we'll have a break from now on, but for you guys you'll have to wait until yuri get's better...hahahahah... no I'm kidding she's just in bed from being sleepy._

_*Poof*_


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Party

_**Hey guys, I know I said it might take some time for me to get the next few chaps out 'cause of the skateboarding tournament. But because of me being late in the second round we got disqualified so now I have a lot of time on my hands. So hopefully I can have the next two chaps out before everyone gets there hopes up again. Naruto please do the disclaimer.**_

_*Poof*_

"_Hey guys Yuri does not own Titanic or Naruto-"_

_*Poof Sasuke appears*_

"_That's right Naruto is -"*closes eyes ready for Yuri's hit... but nothing he opens his eyes*_

"_Guess Yuri's really bummed out, oh well that means I get Naruto without being hit" *picks up Naruto and Poof*_

"_Hey Naruto are you done no-... SASUKE!"_

_*Poof*_

**(THIRD CLASS GENERAL ROOM)**

**Alive with music, laughter and raucous carrying on. A band is gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music on fiddle, accordion and tambourine. People of all ages are dancing,**

**drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling.**

**Sai hands Naruto a pint of stout and he hoists it. Sasuke meanwhile dances with 8 year old Konahamaru, or tries to, with him standing on his feet. As the tune ends, Naruto leans down to the little boy.**

"**May I cut in?"**

"**You're still my best guy,"**

**Konahamaru scampers off. Naruto and Sasuke face each other. He is trembling as he takes his right hand in his left. His other hand slides to the small of his back. It is an electrifying moment.**

"**I don't know the steps."**

"**Just move with me. Don't think."**

**The music starts and they are off. A little awkward at first, he starts to get into it. He grins at Sasuke as he starts to get the rhythm of the steps.**

"**Wait... stop!"**

**He bends down, pulling off his shoes, and flings them to Sai. Then he grabs Sasuke and they plunge back into the fray, dancing faster as the music speeds up.**

**(THIRD CLASS GENERAL ROOM)**

**The scene is rowdy and rollicking. A table gets knocked over as a drunk crashes into it. And in the middle of it... Naruto dancing with Sasuke in his stocking feet. The steps are fast and he shines with sweat. A space opens around them, and people watch them, clapping as the band plays faster and**

**faster.**

**Kakashi and his girl. Dancing has obviated the need for a common language. He whirls her, then she responds by whirling him... Kakashi's eyes go wide when he realizes she's stronger than he is.**

**The tune ends in a mad rush. Sasuke steps away from Naruto with a flourish, allowing him to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, he does a graceful ballet stance, feet turned out perfectly. Everyone laughs and applauds. Naruto is a hit with the steerage folks, who've never had a young man party with them.**

**They move to a table, flushed and sweaty. Naruto grabs Kakashi's cigarette and takes a big drag. He's feeling cocky. Kakashi is grinning, holding hands with his girl.**

"**How you two doin?"**

"**I don't know wat she's say, she don't know what I say, so we get along fine."**

**Sai walks up with a pint for each of them. Naruto chugs his, showing off.**

"**You think a first class guy can't drink?"**

**Everybody else is dancing again, and Gundersen crashes into Sai, who sloshes his beer over Naruto's suite. He laughs, not caring. But Sai lunges, grabbing him and wheeling him around.**

"**You stupid bastard!"**

**He comes around, his fists coming up... and Sasuke leaps into the middle of it, pushing them apart.**

"**Boys, boys! Did I ever tell you the one about the Swede and the Irishman goin' to the whorehouse?"**

**Sai stands there, all piss and vinegar, chest puffed up. Then he grins and claps him on the shoulder.**

"**So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this."**

**In his stocking feet he assumes a ballet stance, arms raised, and goes up on point, taking his entire weight on the tips of his toes. The guys gape at his incredible muscle control. He comes back down, then his face screws up in pain. He grabs one foot, hopping around.**

"**Oooowww! I haven't done that in years."**

**Sasuke catches him as he loses his balance, and everyone cracks up.**

**The door to the well deck is open a few inches as Kiba watches through the gap. He sees Sasuke holding Naruto, both of them laughing.**

**Kiba closes the door.**

**(BOAT DECK – NIGHT)**

**The stars blaze overhead, so bright and clear you can see the Milky Way. Naruto and Sasuke walk along the row of lifeboats. Still giddy from the party,**

**they are singing a popular song "Come Josephine in My Flying Machine".**

"**Come Josephine in my flying machine,"**

"**And it's up she goes! Up she goes!"**

"**In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!"**

**They fumble the words and break down laughing. They have reached the First Class Entrance, but don't go straight in, not wanting the evening to end. Through the doors the sound of the ship's orchestra wafts gently. Naruto grabs a davit and leans back, staring at the cosmos.**

"**Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless." He goes to the rail and leans on it. "They're such small people, Sasuke... my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst."**

**He leans at the rail next to him, his hand just touching his. It is the slightest contact imaginable, and all either one of them can feel is that square inch of skin where their hands are touching.**

"**You're not one of them. There's been a mistake."**

"**A mistake?"**

"**Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address."**

"**I did, didn't I?"**

"**Look! A shooting star."**

"**That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."**

"**I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"**

**Sasuke looks at him, and finds that they are suddenly very close together. It would be so easy to move another couple of inches, to kiss him. Naruto seems to be thinking the same thing.**

"**What would you wish for?"**

**After a beat, Naruto pulls back.**

"**Something I can't have."**

"**Goodnight, Sasuke. And thank you."**

**He leaves the rail and hurries through the First Class Entrance.**

"**Naruto!" But the door bangs shut, and he is gone. Back to his world.**

**(ORSE AND CAL'S SUITE / PRIVATE PROMENADE - DAY)**

**SUNDAY APRIL 14, 1912. A bright clear day. Sunlight splashing across the promenade. Naruto and Gaara are having breakfast in silence. The tension is palpable. Sakura, in her maid's uniform, pours the coffee and goes inside.**

"**I had hoped you would come to me last night."**

"**I was tired."**

"**Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting".**

"**I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me."**

"**You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?"**

"**I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I am your fiancee-"**

**Gaara explodes, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash. He moves to him in one shocking moment, glowering over him and gripping the sides of his chair, so he is trapped between his arms.**

"**Yes! You are! And my husband... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a husband is required to honor his husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?"**

**Naruto shrinks into the chair. He sees Sakura, frozen, partway through the door bringing the orange juice. Gaara follows Naruto's glance and straightens up. He stalks past the maid, entering the stateroom.**

"**We... had a little accident. I'm sorry, Sakura."**

**(MINATO'S SUITE - DAY)**

**Naruto is dressed for the day, and is in the middle of helping Minato with his suit. The tight suite do not inhibit Minato's fury at all.**

"**You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Naruto? I forbid it!"**

"**Oh, stop it, Father. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."**

**Minato pulls away from him, and crosses to the door, locking it. CLACK!**

"**Naruto, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!"**

"**Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day!"**

"**Your mother left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley, and it will insure our survival."**

**Naruto's facial expression are both hurt and lost, "How can you put this on my shoulders,"**

"**Do you want to see me working at a factory? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Naruto, how can you be so selfish?**

"**It's so unfair."**

"**Of course it's unfair!"**

**(FIRST CLASS DINING SALOON)**

**At the divine service, Captain Choji is leading a group in the hymn "Almighty Father Strong To Save." Naruto and Minato sing in the middle of the group.**

**Kiba and Akumaru stand well back, keeping an eye on Naruto. He notices a commotion at the entry doors. Sasuke has been halted there by two stewards. He is dressed in his third class clothes, and stands there, hat in hand, looking out of place.**

"**Look, you, you're not supposed to be in here."**

"**I was just here last night... don't you remember?"**

**Sasuke see's Kiba and Akumaru coming toward him, "He'll tell you."**

"**Mr. Hockley and Mr. Namikaze continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude-"**

**He holds out two twenty dollar bills, which Sasuke refuses to take.**

"**I don't want money, I-"**

"**-and also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate."**

**Sasuke spots Naruto but he doesn't see him.**

"**I just need to talk to Naruto for a-"**

"**Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Uchiha gets back where he belongs." giving the twenties to the stewards, "And that he stays there."**

"**Yes sir!"**

"**Come along you."**

**Naruto still not seeing Sasuke hustled out.**

"**O hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea."**

**(GYMNASIUM - DAY)**

**An Edwardian nautilus room. A woman pedals a stationary bicycle in a long dress, looking ridiculous. Shikamaru is leading a small tour group, including Naruto, Minato and Gaara. Gaara is working the oars of a stationary rowing machine with a well trained stroke.**

"**Reminds me of my Harvard days."**

**(AFT WELL DECK, B-DECK AND A-DECK - DAY)**

**Sasuke, walking with determination, is followed closely by Sai and Kakashi. He quickly climbs the steps to B-Deck and steps over the gate separating 3rd from 2nd class.**

"**He's a god amongst mortal men, there's no denyin'. But he's in another world, Sasuke, forget him. He's closed the door."**

**Sasuke moves furtively to the wall below the A-Deck promenade, aft.**

"**It was them, not him."**

"**Ready... go."**

**Sai shakes his head resignedly and puts his hands together, crouching down. Sasuke steps into Sai's hands and gets boosted up to the next deck, where he scrambles nimbly over the railing, onto the First Class deck.**

"**He's not bein' logical, I tell ya."**

"**Amore is'a not logical," responds Kakashi,**

**(A-DECK / AFT - DAY)**

**A man is playing with his son, who is spinning a top with a string. The man's overcoat and hat are sitting on a deck chair nearby. Sasuke emerges from behind one of the huge deck cranes and calmly picks up the coat and bowler hat. He walks away, slipping into the coat, and slicks his hair back with spit. Then puts the hat on at a jaunty angle. At a distance he could pass for a gentlemen.**

**(BRIDGE / CHARTROOM – DAY)**

"**Another ice warning, sir. This one from the "Baltic".**

**Choji glances at the message then nonchalantly puts it in his pocket. He nods reassuringly to Naruto and the group.**

"**Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."**

**Shikamaru scowls slightly before motioning the group toward the door. They exit just as Second Officer Danzo Shimura comes out of the chart room, stopping next to First Officer Asuma.**

"**Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?"**

"**Haven't seen them since Southampton."**

**(BOAT DECK / STARBOARD SIDE - DAY)**

**Shikamaru leads the group back from the bridge along the boat deck.**

"**Mr. Nara, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard.**

"**About half, actually. Naruto, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here. But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled,"**

"**Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!"**

"**Sleep soundly, young Naruto. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need."**

**As they are passing Boat 7, a gentlemen turns from the rail and walks up behind the group. It is Sasuke. He taps Naruto on the arm and he turns, gasping. He motions and he cuts away from the group toward a door which Sasuke holds open. They duck into the-**

**(GYMNASIUM - DAY)**

**Sasuke closes the door behind him, and glances out through the ripple-glass window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor is chatting up the woman who was riding the bike. Naruto and Sasuke are alone in the room.**

"**Sasuke, this is impossible. I can't see you."**

**He takes him by the shoulders.**

"**Naruto, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding guy I've ever known and-"**

"**Sasuke, I-"**

"**No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Naruto. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you're goin' to be alright."**

**Naruto feels the tears coming to his eyes. Sasuke is so open and real... not like anyone he has ever known.**

"**You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really."**

"**I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're goin' to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is goin' to go out."**

"**It's not up to you to save me, Sasuke."**

"**You're right. Only you can do that. I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Sasuke, for both our sakes, leave me alone."**

_**Right so what do you think good, bad, comment, rate. Oh and maybe just maybe I'll have to replace Sasuke 'cause he's in the hospital since he took Naruto. Oh well and the good chap comes out soon.**_

_**BYE**_

"_All I wanted was to cheer Yuri up and now I'm in the hospital, great... Naruto that's the last time I ever help you cheer Yuri up got that...now I'm gonna miss all the good stuff..."_


	7. Chapter 7: The Kiss

_**Like I said I was about to replace Sasuke, but Naruto came and told me the plan he and Sasuke had thought of. So I let him go, and I think maybe just maybe the GOOD parts are going to come up in the next chaps. And both Sasuke and Naruto are really nervous so I'll be doing the disclaimer by myself. I don't own Naruto or Titanic.**_

**(FIRST CLASS LOUNG - DAY)**

**The most elegant room on the ship, done in Louis Quinze Versaille style. Naruto sits on a divan, with a group of other men arrayed around him. Minato, the Count are taking tea. Naruto is silent and still as a porcelain figurine as the conversation washes around him.**

"**Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been..."**

**A tableau of father and son having tea. The four year old boy, wearing white gloves, daintily picking up a cookie. The father correcting him on his posture, and the way he holds the teacup. The little boy is trying so hard to please, his expression serious. A glimpse of Naruto at that age, and we see the relentless conditioning... the pain to become an Edwardian geisha.**

**He calmly and deliberately turns his teacup over, spilling tea all over his suite. "Oh, look what I've done."**

**(TITANIC - DAY)**

**TITANIC steams forward, in the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a giant fire. As the ship looms, Sasuke is there, right at the apex of the bow railing, his favorite spot. He closes his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head.**

**Sasuke hears his voice, behind him...**

"**Hello, Sasuke."**

**He turns and Naruto is standing there.**

"**I changed my mind."**

**Sasuke smiles at him, his eyes drinking Nauto in. His cheeks are red with the**

**chill wind, and his eyes sparkle. His hair blows wildly about his face.**

"**Kakashi said you might be up-"**

"**Sssshh. Come here."**

**He puts his hands on his waist. As if he is going to kiss him.**

"**Close your eyes."**

**He does, and he turns his to face forward, the way the ship is going. He presses him gently to the rail, standing right behind him. Then he takes his two hands and raises them until he is standing with his arms outstretched on each side. Naruto is going along with him. When he lowers his hands, his arms stay up... like wings.**

"**Okay. Open them."**

**Naruto gasps. There is nothing in his field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolls toward him, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feel below.**

"**I'm flying!"**

**He leans forward, arching his back. He puts his hands on his waist to steady him. Sasuke then starts to singing softly, "Come Josephine in my flying machine..."**

**Naruto closes his eyes, feeling himself floating weightless far above the sea. He smiles dreamily, then leans back, gently pressing his back against his chest. He pushes forward slightly against him.**

**Slowly he raises his hands, arms outstretched, and they meet his... fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwine. Moving slowly, their fingers caress through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers.**

**Sasuke tips his face forward into his blowing hair, letting the scent of him wash over him, until his cheek is against his ear.**

**Naruto turns his head until his lips are near his. He lowers his arms, turning further, until he finds Sasuke's mouth with his. He wraps his arms around him from behind, and they kiss like this with his head turned and tilted back, surrendering to Sasuke, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion.**

**Sasuke and the ship seem to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting him, buoying him forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear.**

**High above and behind them, lookout TenTen nudges her mate, Temari, pointing down at the figures in the bow.**

"**Wish I had those bleedin' binoculars."**

**Sasuke and Naruto, embracing at the bow rail, dissolve slowly away, leaving the ruined bow of the WRECK-**

(KELDYSH IMAGING SHACK)

Old Naruto blinks, seeming to come back to the present. He sees the wreck on the screen, the sad ghost ship deep in the abyss.

"That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight."

Brock Lovett changes the tape in the mini cassette recorder.

"So we're up to dusk on the night of the sinking. Six hours to go."

"Don't you love it? There's Choji, he's standing there with the iceberg warning in his fucking hand..."

"... excuse me... in his hand, and he's ordering more speed."

"26 years of experience working against him. He figures anything big enough to sink the ship they're going to see in time to turn. But the ship's too big, with too small a rudder... it can't corner worth shit. Everything he knows is wrong."

Naruto is ignoring this conversation. He has the art-nouveau comb with the jade butterfly on the handle in his hands, turning it slowly. He is watching a monitor, which shows the ruins of Suite B-52/56.

**(NARUTO'S SUITE)**

**... 1912. Like in a dream the beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery emerge from the rusted ruin. Sasuke is overwhelmed by the opulence of the room. He sets his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table.**

"**Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?"**

"**Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions." Sasuke sees the paintings, "Hey... Monet!**

**He crouches next to the paintings stacked against the wall.**

"**Isn't he great... the use of color? I saw him once... through a hole in his garden fence in Giverny."**

**He goes into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. He sees him go to the safe and start working the combination. He's fascinated.**

"**Gaara insist on luggin this thing everywhere."**

"**Should I be expecting him anytime soon?"**

"**Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out."**

**CLUNK! He unlocks the safe. Glancing up, he meets his eyes in the mirror behind the safe. He opens it and removes the necklace, then holds it out to Sasuke who takes it nervously.**

"**What is it? A sapphire?"**

"**A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean."**

**Sasuke gazes at wealth beyond his comprehension.**

"**I want you to draw me like your French guy. Wearing this."he smiles at him, "Wearing only this."**

_**I know it's pretty short, but I couldn't help myself to giving you guys a cliff hanger. So who knows when I'll update again.  
BYE**_


	8. Chapter 8: Running from Reality

_**I'm soooooooo sorry, gome, gome, gome, gome. It's late 'cause a lot of stuff happened and with high school freshmen year starting for me. It's been so busy so please forgive me all you readers.**_

_**Also Titanic and Naruto aren't mine or else I'd be making thins happen not writing 'bout it. So please enjoy this chapie on Titanic**_

**He looks up at him, surprised.**

**(IN THE SITTING ROOM)**

**Sasuke is laying out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook is open and ready. He looks up as Naruto comes into the room, wearing a silk kimono.**

" **The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." He hands him a dime and steps back,parting the kimono. The blue stone lies on his creamy but yet manly chest. His heart is pounding as he slowly lowers the robe.**

**Sasuke looks so stricken, it is almost comical. The kimono drops to the floor.**

"**Tell me when it looks right to you."**

**He poses on the divan, settling like a cat. "Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it."**

**Sasuke starts to sketch. He drops his pencil and he stifles a laugh.**

"**I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet**

**blushing."**

"**He does landscapes,"**

**As his eyes come up to look at him over the top edge of his sketchpad.**

**Despite his nervousness, he draws with sure strokes, and what emerges is the best thing he has ever done. His pose is languid, his hands beautiful, and his eyes radiate his energy.**

**(INT. KELDYSH / IMAGING SHACK)**

Naruto, 101 years old. Only his eyes are the same. "My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life... up till then at least."

A semicircle of listeners staring in rapt, frozen silence. The story of Sasuke and Naruto has finally and completely grabbed them.

"What, uh... happened next?"

"You mean, did we "do it"?"

**(INT. NARUTO AND GAARA'S SUITE - NIGHT)**

**Sasuke is signing the drawing. Naruto, wearing his kimono again, is leaning on his shoulder, watching.**

"_Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Bodine."_

"**Date it, Sasuke. I want to always remember this night."**

**He does: 4/14/1912. Naruto meanwhile scribbles a note on a piece of Titanic stationary. He accepts the drawing from him, and crosses to the safe in the wardrobe.**

**He puts the diamond back in the safe, placing the drawing and the note on top of it. Closes the door with a CLUNK!**

**(INT. FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM - NIGHT)**

**Kiba enters from the Palm Court through the revolving door and crosses the room toward Gaara. A fire is blazing in the marble fireplace, and the usual fat cats are playing cards, drinking and talking. Gaara sees Kiba and detaches from his group, coming to him.**

"**None of the stewards have seen him."**

"**This is ridiculous, Kiba. Find him."**

**(INT. NARUTO AND GAARA'S SUITE)**

**Naruto, fully dressed now, returns to the sitting room. They hear a key in the lock. Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and leads him silently through the bedrooms. Kiba enters by the sitting room door.**

"**Mr. Naruto? Hello?" He hears a door opening and goes through Gaara's room toward his**

**(INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE SUITE)**

**Naruto and Sasuke come out of his stateroom, closing the door. Naruto leads him quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer. They are halfway across the open space when the sitting room door opens in the corridor and Kiba comes out. The valet sees Sasuke with Naruto and hustles after them.**

"**Come on!"**

**He and Sasuke break into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Naruto leads him past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They run into one, shocking the hell out of the OPERATOR.**

"**Take us down. Quickly, quickly!"**

**The Operator scrambles to comply. Sasuke even helps him close the steel gate. Kiba runs up as the lift starts to descend. He slams one hand on the bars of the gate. Naruto gives him the middle finger, as Kiba disappears above. The Operator gapes at him.**

**(INT. E-DECK FOYER / ELEVATORS)**

**Kiba emerges from another lift and runs to the one Sasuke and Naruto were in. The Operator is just closing the gate to go back up. Kiba runs around the bank of elevators and scans the foyer... no Sasuke and Naruto. He tries the stairs going down to F-Deck.**

**(INT. F-DECK CORRIDORS / FAN ROOM)**

**A functional space, with access to a number of machine spaces (fan rooms, boiler uptakes). Sasuke and Naruto are leaning against a wall, laughing.**

"**Pretty tough for a valet, this fella."**

"**He's an ex-Pinkerton. Gaara's father hired him to keep Gaara out of trouble... to make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch, after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town,"**

"**Kinda like we're doin' right now- uh oh!"**

**Kiba has spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charges toward them. Sasuke and Naruto run around a corner into a blind alley. There is one door, marked CREW ONLY, and Sasuke flings it open.**

**They enter a roaring RAN ROOM, with no way out but a ladder going down. Sasuke latches the deadbolt on the door, and Kiba slams against it a moment later. Sasuke grins at Naruto, pointing to the ladder.**

"**After you,"**

**(BOILER ROOM FIVE AND SIX)**

**Sasuke and Naruto come down the escape ladder and look around in amazement. It is like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They run the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.**

"**Carry on! Don't mind us!"**

**They run through the open watertight door into BOILER ROOM SIX. Sasuke pulls him through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they wind up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they see the stokers working in the hellish glow, shoveling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thunders with the roar of the fires.**

**(FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM)**

**Amid unparalleled luxury, Gaara sits at a card game, sipping brandy.**

" **We're going like hell I tell you. I have fifty dollars that says we make it into New York Tuesday night!"**

**Gaara looks at his gold pocket watch, and scowls, not listening.**

**(BOILER ROOM SIX)**

**The furnaces roar, silhouetting the glistening stokers. Sasuke kisses Naruto's face, tasting the sweat trickling down from her forehead. They kiss passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness.**

**(HOLD #2)**

**Sasuke and Naruto enter and run laughing between the rows of stacked cargo. He hugs himself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room.****They come upon William Carter's brand new RENAULT touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looks like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color. Naruto climbs into the plushly upholstered back seat, acting very royal. There are cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. Sasuke jumps into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood. "Where to, Mister?"**

"**To the stars."**

**As Naruto's hands come out of the shadows and pull him over the seat into the back. He lands next to him, and his breath seems loud in the quiet darkness. Sasuke looks at him and he is smiling. It is the moment of truth.**

"**Are you nervous?"**

"**Au contraire, mon cher."**

**Sasuke strokes Naruto's face, cherishing him. He kisses his artist's fingers.**

"**Put your hands on me Sasuke."**

**He kisses him, and he slides down in the seat under his welcome weight.**

_**I'm sorry this chapie was so short I promise that I'll try to update sooner. Also I know this is a real big cliffhanger and I'm really sorry I did this to you readers. I also hate it when some of my fav stories are at cliffhangers. So please forgive me.  
BYE**_


	9. Chapter 9:The Iceburg

_**So, hi readers it's been awhile hasn't it? *Looks at reader's who have knives, tomatos, pitchforks, etc.* **_  
_**I'm really sorry for taking soooooooooooo long to update, and about the lemon, it won't be in this chapter**_ _**but there will be a lemon, in later chapters. Also I'm determined to finish this story so expect early**_ _**chapters, kk? And also I have a big surprise at the end of this story! But let's Naruto and Sasuke do thedisclaimer.**_

_*Poof*_

"_Hi there readers, sorry for the long wait, but we're back now and Yuri does not own me or Titanic."_

_*Poof*_

"_That's right I own Naruto now! And Yuri can't do anything about that!_

" _'Cept kill you off,"_

"_Except kill me of- wait! what?"_

"_You know I'm just kidding Sasuke...yeah right," :3_

_**Right so enjoy this chapter of Titanic! :)**_

**"Talking"  
**_**"Thinking/Voice in background"  
**_**"FlashBack"**_**  
**__**"Flashcut"**_**  
**_**(change of scene)**_

**(INT. HOLD #2)**

**On the rear window of the Renault, which is completely fogged up. Naruto's hand comes up and slams** **against the glass for a moment, making a hand print in the veil of condensation.**

**(INSIDE THE CAR)**

**Sasuke's overcoat is like a blanket over them. It stirs and Naruto pulls it down. They are huddled under** **it, intertwined. Their faces are flushed and they look at each other wonderingly. Naruto puts his hand on** **Sasuke's face, as if making sure he is real. **

"**You're trembling Sasuke,"**

"**It's okay. I'm alright," He lays his cheek against his chest. "I can feel your heart beating,"**  
**Naruto hugs his head to his chest, and just holds on for dear life.**

"_Well, I wasn't the first teenage guy to get seduced in the backseat of a car, and certainly not the last, by several million. He had such fine hands, artists' hands, but strong too... roughened by work. I remember their touch even now,"_

**(ATLANTIC / TITANIC – NIGHT)**

**TenTen and Temari are stamping their feet and swinging their arms, trying to keep warm in the** **22 knot freezing wind, which whips vapor of their breath away behind.**

"**You can smell ice, you know, when it's near,"**

"**Bollocks, Temari!"**

"**Well I can!"**

**(INT. BOILER ROOM SIX)**

**Stokers tell two stewards which way Naruto and Sasuke went. The stewards move off toward the** **forward holds.**

**(INT. GAARA AND NARUTO'S SUITE)**

**Gaara stands at the open safe. He stares at the drawing of Naruto and his face clenches with fury.**  
**He reads the note again:**

**"DARLING, NOW YOU CAN KEEP US BOTH LOCKED IN YOUR SAFE -NARUTO".**

**Kiba, standing behind him, looks over his shoulder at the drawing. Gaara crumples up Naruto's note** **then takes the drawing in both hands as if to rip it in half. He tenses to do it, then stops himself.**  
**"I have a better idea,"**

**(INT. HOLD #2 – NIGHT)**

**The two stewards enter. They have electric torches and play the beams around the hold. They spot the** **Renault with its fogged up rear window and approach it slowly.** **The torches light up Naruto's passionate hand print, still there on the fogged up glass. One steward whips** **open the door.**

"**Got yer!"**

**The back seat is empty.**

**(EXT. FORWARD WELL DECK AND CROW'S NEST – NIGHT)**

**Naruto and Sasuke, fully dressed, come through a crew door onto the deck. They can barely stand,** **they are laughing so hard.**

**Up above them, in the crow's nest, lookout Temari hears the disturbance below and looks around and** **back down to the well deck, where she can see two figures embracing.**

**Sasuke and Naruto stand in each other's arms. Their breath clouds around them in the now freezing air,** **but they don't even feel the cold.**

"**When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you, Sasuke!"**

"**This is crazy, Naruto!"**

"**I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it,"**

**Sasuke pulls Naruto to him and kisses him fiercely.**

**(IN THE CROW'S NEST)**

**Temari nudges TenTen. "Ten... look at that, would ya?"**

"**They're a bloody sight warmer than we are."**

"**Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same."**

**They both have a** **good laugh at that one. It is Temari whose expression falls first. Glancing forward again, she does a** **double take. The color drains out of her face. A massive iceberg right in their path, 500 yards out.**  
**"Bugger me!" Temari reaches past TenTen and rings the lookout bell three times, then grabs the** **telephone, calling the bridge. She waits precious seconds for it to be picked up, never taking her eyes** **off the black mass ahead. **

"**Pick up, ya bastard's!"**

**(INT. / EXT. BRIDGE)**

**Inside the enclosed wheelhouse, sixth officer Shino walks unhurriedly to the telephone, picking it up.**

"**Is someone there?"**

"**Yes. What do you see?"**

"**Iceberg right ahead!"**

"**Thank you." Shino hangs up, calls to Asuma. "Iceberg right ahead!"**

**Asuma sees it and rushes to the engine room telegraph. While signaling, "FULL SPEED ASTERN"**, **He yells to Quartermaster Hitchins, who is at the wheel.**

"**Hard a' starboard," Asuma stands behind Hitchins.**

"**Hard'a starboard. The helm is hard over, sir"**

**Chief engineer Bell is just checking the soup he has warming on a steam manifold when the engine** **telegraph clangs, then goes... incredibly... to FULL SPEED ASTERN. He and the other engineers just** **stare at it a second, unbelieving. Then Bell reacts. **

"**Full astern! FULL ASTERN!" **

**The engineers and** **greasers scatter like madmen to close steam valves and start braking the mighty propeller shafts, big as** **Sequias, to a stop.**

**(IN BOILER ROOM SIX)**

**Leading Stoker Frederick Barrett is standing with 2nd Engineer James Hesketh when the red warning** **light and "STOP" indicator come on.**

"**Shut all dampers! Shut 'em!"**

**(THE BRIDGE)**

**Asuma watches the iceberg growing... straight ahead. The bow finally starts to come left **  
**(since the ship turns the reverse of the helm setting).**

**Asuma's jaw clenches as the bow turns with agonizing slowness. He holds his breath as the horrible** **physics play out.**

**(IN THE CROW'S NEST)**

**Temari and TenTen braces themselves.**

**(THE BOW OF THE SHIP)**

**KRUUUNCH!**

**The ship hits the berg on its starboard bow.**

**(UNDERWATER)**

**The ice smashes in the steel hull plates. The iceberg bumps and scrapes along the side of the ship.** **Rivets pop as the steel plate of the hull flexes under the load.**

**(IN #2 HOLD)**

**The two stewards stagger as the hull buckles in four feet with a sound like thunder. Like a sledgehammer** **beating along outside the ship, the berg splits the hull plates and the sea pour in, sweeping them off their** **feet. The icy water swirls around the Renault as the men scramble for the stairs.**

**(G-DECK)**

**Kakashi is tossed in his bunk by the impact. He hears a sound like the greatly amplified squeal of a skate** **on ice.**

**(IN BOILER ROOM SIX)**

**Barrett and Hesketh stagger as they hear the rolling thunder of the collision. They see the** **starboard** **side of the ship buckle in toward them and are almost swept off their feet by a rush of water coming in** **about two feet above the floor.**

**(ON THE FORWARD WELL DECK)**

**Sasuke and Naruto break their kiss and look up in astonishment as the berg sails past,** **blocking out the** **sky like a mountain. Fragments break off it and crash down onto the deck, and they have to jump back** **to avoid flying chunks of ice.**

**(ON THE BRIDGE)**

**Asuma rings the watertight door alarm. He quickly throws the switch that closes them.**  
**"Hard a 'port!" **

**Judging the berg to be amidships, he is trying to clear the stern.**

**(BOILER ROOM SIX)**

**Barrett and Hesketh hear the door alarm and scramble through the water to the watertight door between** **Boiler Rooms 6 and 5. The room is full of water vapor as the cold sea strikes the red hot furnaces.**

**Barrett yells to the stokers scrambling through the door as it comes down like a slow guillotine.**

"**Go Lads!** **Go! Go!" He dives through into Boiler Room 5 just before the door rumbles down with a clang.**

**(THE FORWARD WELL DOCK)**

**Sasuke and Naruto rush to the starboard rail in time to see the berg moving aft down the side of the ship.**

**(SHIKAMARU'S STATEROOM)**

**In his stateroom, surrounded by piles of plans while making notes in his ever-present book,** **Shikamaru looks up at the sound of a cut-crystal light fixture tinkling like a wind-chime. He feels the** **shudder run through the ship. Too much of his soul is in this great ship for him not to feel its mortal wound.**

**(IN THE PALM COURT)**

**With its high arched windows, Kon Brown holds up her drink to a passing waiter. **  
**"Hey, can I get some ice here, please?" Silently, a moving wall of ice fills the window behind her. She doesn't see it. It disappears astern.**

**(IN THE CROW'S NEST)**

**TenTen turns to Temari.**

"**Oi, Ten... that was a close shave."**

"**Smell ice, can you Temari? Bleedin' Christ!"**

**(INT. / EXT. BRIDGE)**

**The alarm bells still clatter mindlessly, seeming to reflect on Asuma's inner state. He is in shock, unable to get a grip on what just happened. He just ran the biggest ship in history into an iceberg on its voyage. **

"**Note the time Shino. Enter it in the log." **

**Captain Choji rushes out of his cabin onto the bridge, tucking in his shirt.**

"**What was that, Mr. Asuma?"**

"**An iceberg, sir. I put her hard a' starboard and run the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hit... and I-"**

"**Close the emergency doors."**

"**The doors are closed." **

**Together they rush out onto the starboard wing and Asuma points. Choji looks into the darkness aft, then wheels around to Asuma.**

"**Find the Carpenter and get him to sound the ship,"**

**(INT. G-DECK FORWARD)**

**In steerage, Kakashi comes out into the hall to see what's going on. He sees dozens of rats running toward him in the corridor, fleeing the flooding bow. Kakashi jumps aside as the rats run by. **  
**"Ma- che cazzo!"**

**(SAI'S ROOM)**

**Sai gets out of his top bunk in the dark and drops down to the floor. **

**SPLASH! **

"**Cor! What in hell-?" **  
**He naps on the light. The floor is covered with 3 inches of freezing water, and more coming in. He pulls the door open, and steps out into the corridor, which is flooded.**

**Kakashi is running toward him, yelling something in Italian. Sai and Kakashi start pounding on doors, getting everybody up and out. The alarm spreads in several languages.**

**(INT. FIRST CLASS CORRIDOR / A-DECK)**

**A couple of people have come out into the corridor in robes and slippers. A steward hurries along, reassuring them.**

"**Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder?"**

"**I shouldn't worry, ma'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?"**

**Shikamaru Nara brushes past them, walking fast and carrying an armload of rolled up ship's plans.**

**(EXT. FORWARD WELL DECK)**

**Sasuke and Naruto are leaning over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship.**

"**Looks okay. I don't see anything,"**

"**Could it have damaged the ship?"**

"**It didn't seem like much of a bump, Naruto. I'm sure we're okay," Behind them a couple of steerage guys are kicking the ice around the deck, laughing.**

**(INT. STEERAGE FORWARD)**

**Kakashi and Sai are in a crowd of steerage men clogging the corridors, heading aft away from the flooding. Many of them have grabbed suitcases and duffel bags, some of which are soaked.**

"**If this is the direction the rats were runnin', it's good enough for me."**

**(INT. CORRIDOR ON B DECK)**

**Sarutobi , dressed in pajamas under the topcoat, hurries down the corridor, headed for the bridge. An officious steward comes along the other direction, getting the few concerned passengers back into their rooms. **

"**There's no cause for alarm. Please, go back to your rooms." He is stopped in his tracks by **  
**Gaara and Kiba. "Please, sir. There's no emergency-"**

"**Yes there is, I have been robbed. Now get the Master at Arms. Now, you moron!"**

**(INT. BRIDGE / CHARTROOM)**

**Captain Choji studying the commutator. He turns to Shikamaru, standing behind him. **

"**A five degree list in less than ten minutes." Ship's carpenter John Hutchinson enters behind him, out of breath and clearly unnerved. **

"**She's making water fast... in the fore peak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six,"**

**Sarutobi enters, his movements quick with anger and frustration. Choji glances at him with annoyance. "Why have we stopped?"**

"**We've struck ice."**

"**Well, do you think the ship is seriously damaged?"**

"**Excuse me," Choji pushes past him, while glaring at him with Shikamaru and Hutchinson in tow.**

**(INT. BOILER ROOM 6)**

**Stokers and firemen are struggling to draw the fires. They are working in waist deep water churning around as it flows into the boiler room, ice cold and swirling with grease from the machinery. Chief Engineer Bell comes partway down the ladder and shouts. **

"**That's it, lads. Get the hell up!" They scramble up the escape ladders.**

**(EXT. B-DECK FORWARD / WELL DECK)**

**The gentlemen, now joined by another man, lean on the forward rail watching the steerage men playing soccer with chunks of ice. **

"**I guess it's nothing too serious. I'm going back to my cabin to read," A 20ish Yale man pops through the door wearing a topcoat over pajamas.**

"**Say, did I miss the fun?"**

**Naruto and Sasuke come up the steps from the well deck, which are right next to the three men. They stare as the couple climbs over the locked gate.**

**A moment later, Captain Choji rounds the corner, followed by Shikamaru and Carpenter Hutchinson. They have come down from the bridge by the outside stairs. The three men, their faces grim, crush right past Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru barely glances at Naruto.**

"**Can you shore up?"**

"**Not unless the pumps get ahead". The inspection party goes down the stairs to the well deck.**

"**It's bad."**

"**We have to tell Father and Gaara."**

"**Now it's worse."**

"**Come with me, Sasuke. I jump, you jump... Right?"**

"**Right," Sasuke follows Naruto through the door inside the ship.**

**(INT. B-DECK FOYER / CORRIDOR)**

**Sasuke and Naruto cross the foyer, entering the corridor. Kiba is waiting, with Akumaru, for them in the **  
**hall as they approach the room. "We've been looking for you young master," Kiba follows and, unseen, **  
**moves close behind Sasuke and smoothly slips the diamond necklace into the pocket of his overcoat.**

**(INT. NARUTO AND GAARA'S SUITE)**

**Gaara and Minato wait in the sitting room, along with the Master at Arms and two stewards. Silence as Naruto and Sasuke enter. Minato closes his robe at his throat when he sees Sasuke.**

"**Something serious has happened, Father, Gaara."**

"**That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..." Garra looks from Naruto to Sasuke. **

"**... I have a pretty good idea where to find the other... search him," The Master at Arms steps up to Sasuke.**

"**Coat off, mate,"**

**He pulls at Sasuke's coat and Sasuke shakes his head in dismay, shrugging out of it. The Master at Arms pats him down. "This is horseshit,"**

"**Gaara, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you-" **

**Steward Rock Lee pulls the Heart of the Ocean out of the pocket of Sasuke's coat.**

"**Is this it?" Naruto is stunned. Needless to say, so is Sasuke.**

"**That's it."**

"**Right then. Now don't make a fuss," He starts to handcuff Sasuke.**

"**Don't you believe it, Naruto. Don't!"**

"**He couldn't have."**

"**Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe."**

**Naruto at the safe, looking in the mirror and meeting Sasuke's eyes as he stands behind him, watching.**

"**But I was with him the whole time,"**

"**Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on,"**

"**They put it in my pocket!"**

"**It's not even your pocket, son, 'Property of A. L. Ryerson'". Kiba shows the coat to the Master at Arms. **  
**There is a label inside the collar with the owner's name.**

"**That was reported stolen today,"**

"**I was going to return it! Naruto-" Naruto feels utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. He shrinks away from him. Sasuke starts shouting to him as Kiba and the Master at Arms drag him out into the hall. **  
**Naruto can't look him in the eye. **

"**Naruto, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" He is devastated. Naruto's father lays a comforting hand on his shoulder as the tears well up.**

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**_

_**And so the iceberg hits! Right, so I'm really sorry that I didn't include the lemon in this chapter.**_  
_**But like I said before there will be a lemon in later chapters! And also I will be updating a lot faster than before on this story and be sure to check out my other stories as well! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**BYE!**_


	10. Chapter 10:The 'Escape'

_**Hey there! Here's Chapter 10 and for those of you who are saying how am I going to have a lemon when their running around the ship trying to survive, you'll see at the end! Also I have a surprise for your readers at the end of the story as well! So be ready to be pleased, soon!**_

_*Poof*_

"_Right so Yuri does not own me or Titanic!"_

_*Poof*_

"_That's right Naruto now belongs to Sasuke!"_

"_Wait, Yuri isn't Sasuke suppose to be here trying to molest me again?"_

"_'Member right now he's locked up in that office and you seem to like being molested too much Naruto!"_

_*Poof*_

"_Well isn't this nice Naruto was the one to disappear this time! Well since he went to go free Sasuke I'll do the disclaimer again... Ahem...I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND/OR TITANIC!... Now please enjoy this chapter of Titanic!"_

** (INT. MAIL SORTING ROOM / HOLD)**

**Choji and Shikamaru come down the steps to the Mail Sorting Room and find the clerks scrambling to pull mail from the racks. They are furiously hauling wet sacks of mail up from the hold below.**

**Shikamaru climbs partway down the stairs to the hold, which is almost full. Sacks of mail float everywhere. The lights are still on below the surface, casting an eerie glow. The Renault is visible under the water, the brass glinting cheerfully. Shikamaru looks down as the water covers his shoe and scrambles back up the stairs.**

** (INT. BRIDE / CHARTROOM)**

**Shikamaru unrolls a big drawing of the ship across the chart room table. It is a side elevation, showing all the watertight bulkheads. His hands are shaking. Asuma and Sarutobi hover behind Shikamaru and the Captain.**

"**When can we get underway Shikamaru, do you think?"**

**Choji glares at him and turns his attention to Shikamaru's drawing. The builder points to it for emphasis as he talks. **

"**Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the fore peak... in all three holds... and in boiler room six,"**

"**That's right,"**

"**Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E Deck... from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it,"**

"**The pumps-"**

"**The pumps buy you time... but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will founder."**

"**But this ship can't sink Shikamaru!"**

"**She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty." **

**Choji looks like he has been gut punched.**

"**How much time?"**

"**An hour, two at most,"**

**Sarutobi reels as his dream turns into his worst nightmare.**

"**And how many aboard, Mr. Asuma?"**

"**Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir,"**

**A long beat. Choji turns to his employer.**

"**I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Sarutobi,"**

**(EXT. BOAT DECK)**

**Shikamaru is striding along the boat deck, as seamen and officers scurry to uncover the boats. Steam is venting from pipes on the funnels overhead, and the din is horrendous. Speech is difficult adding to the crew's level of disorganization. Shikamaru sees some men fumbling with the mechanism of one of the Wellin davits and yells to them over the roar of steam. "Turn to the right! Pull the falls taut before you unhook. Have you never had a boat drill?"**

"**No sir! Not with these new davits, sir," **

**He looks around, disgusted as the crew fumbles with the davits and the tackle for the "falls"... the ropes which are used to lower the boats. A few passengers are coming out on deck, hesitantly in the noise and bitter cold.**

** (INT. NARUTO AND GAARA'S SUITE)**

**From inside the sitting room they can hear knocking and voices in the corridor.**

"**I had better go dress, Gaara," **

**Minato exits and Gaara crosses to Naruto. He regards him coldly for a moment, and then slaps him across the face.**

"**It is a little man whore, isn't it?" **

**To Naruto the blow is inconsequential compared to the blow his heart has been given. Gaara grabs his shoulders roughly.**

"**Look at me, you little-" **

**There is a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice. The door opens and their steward puts his head in.**

"**Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck,"**

"**Get out. We're busy," **

**The steward persists, coming in to get the lifebelts down from the top of the dresser.**

"**I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight," he hands a lifebelt to Naruto. "Not to worry, Mister, I'm sure it's just a precaution,"**

"**This is ridiculous,"**

**In the corridor outside the stewards are being so polite and obsequious they are conveying no sense of danger whatsoever. However, it's another story in...**

** (INT. STEERAGE BERTHING AFT)**

**BLACKNESS. Then BANG! The door is thrown open and the lights snapped on by**

**a steward. The Cartmell family rouses from a sound sleep.**

"**Everybody up. Let's go. Put your lifebelts on!"**

**In the corridor outside, another steward is going from door to door along the hall, pouncing and yelling.**

"**Lifebelts on. Lifebelts on. Everybody up, come on. Lifebelts on..." **

**People come out of the doors behind the steward, perplexed. In the foreground a Syrian woman asks her husband what was said. He shrugs.**

** (INT. WIRELESS ROOM)**

**Phillips looked shocked. "CQD, sir?"**

"**That's right. The distress call. CQD. Tell whoever responds that we are going down by the head and need immediate assistance," Choji hurries out.**

"**Blimey!"**

"**Maybe you ought to try that new distress call... S.O.S."**

"**It may be our only chance to use it," **

**Phillips laughs in spite of himself and starts sending history's first S.O.S**

** (EXT. BOAT DECK)**

**Shikamaru Nara looks around in amazement. The deck is empty except for the crew fumbling with the davits. He yells over the roar of the steam to First Officer Asuma.**

"**Where are all the passengers?"**

"**They've all gone back inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them."**

**Shikamaru feels like he is in a bad dream. He looks at his pocket-watch and heads for the foyer entrance.**

** (INT. A-DECK FOYER)**

**A large number of First Class passengers have gathered near the staircase. They are getting indignant about the confusion. Kon Brown snags a passing young steward. **

"**What's going on, sonny? You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our heels."**

**The young steward backs away, actually stumbling on the stairs.**

"**Sorry, Miss. Let me go and find out." **

**The jumpy piano rhythm of "Alexander's Ragtime Band" comes out of the first class lounge a few yards away. Band leader Wallace Hartley has assembled some of his men on Captain's orders, to allay panic. Gaara's entourage comes up to the A-deck foyer. Gaara is carrying the lifebelts, almost as an afterthought. Naruto is like a sleepwalker.**

"**It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book."**

"**There's no need for language, Gaara."**

**Minato then turns to Sakura. **

"**Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't be too cold when we get back."**

**Shikamaru Nara enters, looking around the magnificent room, which he knows is doomed. Naruto, standing nearby, sees his heartbroken expression. He walks over to him and Gaara goes after him.**

"**I saw the iceberg, Mr. Nara. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."**

"**The ship will sink."**

"**You're certain?"**

"**Yes. In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."**

"**My God," **

**Now it is Gaara's turn to look stunned.**

**"The Titanic? Sinking?"**

"**Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?"**

"**Yes, I understand Mr. Nara. Thank you."**

**Shikamaru goes off, moving among the passengers and urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats.**

** (INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE)**

**Kiba and the Master at Arms are handcuffing Sasuke to a 4" WATER PIPE as a crewman rushes in anxiously and almost blurts to the Master at Arms-**

"**You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently."**

**"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him."**

**Kiba pulls a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat. The Master at Arms nods and tosses the handcuff key to Kiba, then exits with the crewman. Kiba flips the key in the air and catches it.**

** (INT. BRIDGE)**

**Junior Wireless Operator Bride is relaying a message to Captain Choji from the CUNARD LINER CARPATHIA. **

"**Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them, sir."**

"**And she's the only one who's responding?"**

"**The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours."**

"**Four hours!"**

**The enormity of it hits Choji like a sledgehammer blow. **

"**Thank you, Bride."**

**He turns as Bride exits, and looks out onto the blackness. **

"…**My God."**

**(EXT. BOAT DECK - NIGHT)**

**Officer Lightoller has his boats swung out. He is standing amidst a crowd of uncertain passengers in all states of dress and undress.** **One first class woman is barefoot. Others are in stockings. The maître of the restaurant is in top hat and overcoat. Others are still in evening dress, while some are in bathrobes and kimonos. Women are wearing lifebelts over velvet gowns, and then topping it with fur scarves. Some brought jewels, others books, and even small dogs. Lightoller sees Choji walking stiffly toward him and quickly goes to him. He yells into the Captain's ear, through cupped hands, over the roar of the steam...**

"**Hadn't we better get the first class into the boats, sir?"**

**Choji just nods, a bit abstractly; the fire has gone out of him. Lightoller sees the awesome truth in Choji's face.**

"**Right! Start the loading. First Class with their children!"**

**The appalling din of escaping steam abruptly cuts off, leaving a sudden unearthly silence in which Lightoller's voice echoes. **

**Wallace Hartley raises his violin to play.**

"**Number 26. Ready and-" Lightoller instructs.**

**The band has reassembled just outside the First Class Entrance, port side, near where Lightoller is calling for the boats to be loaded. They strike up a waltz, lively and elegant. The music wafts all over the ship. **

"**Ladies, please. Step into the boat,"**

**Finally one woman steps across the gap, into the boat, terrified of the drop to the water.**

"**You watch. They'll put us off in these silly little boats to freeze, and ****we'll all be back on board by breakfast."**

**Gaara, Naruto and Minato come out of the doors near the band.**

"**My wife's brooch, I left my wife's brooch," Minato realizes. "I must have it!"**

**He turns back to go to his room but Gaara takes him by the arm, refusing to let him go. The firmness of Gaara's hold surprises him.**

"**Stay here, Minato."**

**Minato sees his expression, and knows fear for the first time.**

**(INT. STEERAGE BERTHING AFT / CORRIDORS AND STAIRWELL)**

**It is chaos, with stewards pushing their way through narrow corridors clogged with people carrying suitcases, duffel bags, and children. Some have lifebelts on, others don't. **

"**I told the stupid sods no luggage. Aw, bloody hell!" complains one of the stewards to another.**

**He throws up his hand at the sight of a family, loaded down with cases and bags, completely blocking the corridor. **

**Kakashi and Sai push past the stewards, going the other way. They reach a huge crowd gathered at the bottom of the Main 3****rd**** Class Stairwell. Kakashi spots Helga with the rest of the Dahl family, standing patiently with suitcases in hand. He reaches her and she grins, hugging him. **

**Sai pushes to where he can see what's holding up the group. There is a steel gate across the top of the stairs, with several stewards and seamen on the other side. **

"**Stay calm, please. It's not time to go up to the boats yet."**

**Near Sai, an Irish woman stands stoically with two small children and their battered luggage. **

"**What are we doing, mummy?" asks one of her sons**

"**We're just waiting, dear. When they finish putting First Class people in the ****boats, they'll be startin' with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't we?"**

**(EXT. STARBOARD SIDE)**

**Boat 7 is less than half full, with 28 aboard a boat made for 65.**

"**Lower away! By the left and right together, steady lads!" First Officer Murdoch shouts**

**The boat lurches as the falls start to pay out through the pulley blocks. The women gasp. The boat descends, swaying and jerking, toward the water 60 feet below. The passengers are terrified. **

** (EXT. / INT. TITANIC HULL AND MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE)**

**Rows of portholes angle down into the water. Under the surface, they glow****green. One porthole is half submerged. Inside is Sasuke, looking apprehensively at the water rising up the glass. **

**He stands chained to the water pipe, next to the porthole. Kiba sits on the edge of a desk. He puts a .45 bullet on the desk and watches it roll across and fall off. He picks up the bullet then pets his dog, Akamaru. **

"**You know... I believe this ship may sink."**

**Kiba crosses over to where Sasuke is standing. **

"**I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation..." **

**He punches Sasuke hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. **

"**Compliments of Mr. Gaara Hockley."**

**Kiba flips the handcuff key into the air, catches it, and puts it in his pocket. He exits, leaving Sasuke gasping and still handcuffed to the pipe. **

** (EXT. BOAT DECK / STARBOARD SIDE, FORWARD)**

**At the stairwell rail on the bridge wing, Fourth Officer Boxhall and Quartermaster Rowe light the first distress rocket. It shoots into the sky and explodes with a thunderclap over the ship, sending out white starbursts which light up the entire deck as they fall. **

**The Managing Director of White Star Line, Sarutobi, is cracking. Already at the breaking point from his immense guilt, the rocket panics him. He starts shouting at the officers struggling with the falls of BOAT 5. **

"**There is no time to waste!"**

"**Lower away! Lower away! Lower away!"**

**Fifth Officer Lowe, a baby-faced 28 year old, and the youngest officer, looks up from the tangled falls at the madman. **

"**Get out of the way, you fool!"**

"**Do you know who I am?" **

**Lowe, not having a clue nor caring, squares up to Sarutobi.**

"**You're a passenger. And I'm a ship's bloody officer. Now do what you're ****told!"**

"**Steady men! Stand by the falls!" Lowe turns away, shouting**

"**Yes, quite right. Sorry." Sarutobi apologizes, backing down.**

** (EXT. BOAT DECK / PORT SIDE)**

**Second Officer Lightoller is loading the boat nearest Gaara and Naruto... Boat 6.**

"**First class only!"**

**Another rocket bursts overhead, lighting the crowd. Startled faces turn upward. Fear now in the eyes. **

**Naruto watches the farewells taking place right in front of him as they step closer to the boat. Husbands saying goodbye to wives and children, lovers and friends being parted. **

**Nearby Kon is trying to get a reluctant Minato to board the boat.**

"**Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat."**

"**Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too ****crowded-"**

"**Oh, Father shut up!" Naruto shouts.**

**Minato freezes, his mouth hanging open.**

"**Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough ****boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die!"**

"**Not the better half."**

**Realization hits him like a thunderbolt. Sasuke is in third class. He doesn't stand a chance. Another rocket bursts overhead, bathing Naruto's face in white light.**

"**You unimaginable bastard!"**

"**Come on, Minato, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up ****here. That's it," Kon persuades.**

**Kon practically hands him over to Lightoller, then looks around for some other people who might need a push. **

"**Come on, Naruto. You're next, darling," says Kon.**

**Naruto steps back, shaking his head.**

"**Naruto, get in the boat!" Minato yells**

"**Goodbye, father."**

**Minato, standing in the tippy lifeboat, can do nothing as Naruto turns away. **

**Gaara grabs Naruto's arm but he pulls free and walks away through the crowd. Gaara catches up to Naruto and grabs him again, roughly.**

"**Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a man whore to that gutter rat?"**

"**I'd rather be his man-whore than your husband!"**

_**WOW! What a great chapter! So, are you readers pleased? I'm so proud of myself now! So once again reviews are welcome! Also I made a blog on all my stories you can find the link on my profile! There's also a story banner on this story as well, I'm still new to making them. So I'm not the greatest at making a story banner! But I'm also on my blog more than my e-mail, so you can also leave reviews there, comment's, or if you want me to make story banner's for your story I will. Just contact me and I'll see what I can do! Also there's a FB link on my profile if you want to be friends on FB as well!**_

_**BYE!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The 'Rescue'

_**Hey guys! ^_^ So this is chapter 11 of Titanic... wow 11 already! And once again you will all see the lemon soon! Trust me... and on another note the other two stories I have will be updated... soon. So Gaara could you please do the disclamer?**_

_*looks around and see's Gaara running looking for Naruto and Sasuke*_

_"Like really? I know i told you guys to really get into character...but come on this is too much!" _ _

_*goes and chases after Gaara*_

_*Poof*_

_"Hey, there readers it's me Sakura! Anyways as you can see almost everyone here is busy... so YuriRuelz does not own Naruto and/or Titanic! Enjoy this chapter of Titanic!"_

_"HEY THAT'S MY LINE SAKURA!"_

**Gaara clenches his jaw and squeezes Naruto's arm viciously, pulling him back toward the lifeboat. Naruto pulls out a hairpin and jabs Gaara with it. Gaara lets go with a curse and Naruto runs into the crowd.**

"**Lower away!"**

"**Naruto! NARUTO!"**

"**Stuff a sock in it, would ya, Minato. He'll be along."**

**The boat lurches downward as the falls are paid out.**

**As Naruto runs through the clusters of people. He looks back and a furious Gaara is coming after him. He runs breathlessly up to two proper looking men.**

"**That man tried to take advantage of me in the crowd!"**

**Appalled, they turn to see Gaara running toward them. Naruto runs on as the two men grab Gaara, restraining him. Naruto runs through the First Class entrance.**

**Gaara breaks free and runs after him. He reaches the entrance, but runs into a knot of people coming out. He pushes rudely through them...**

**INT. BOAT DECK FOYER / STAIRCASE / A-DECK FOYER**

**Gaara runs in, and down to the landing, pushing past the gentlemen and ladies who are filling up the stairs. He scans the A-deck foyer. Naruto is gone.**

**EXT. OCEAN / TITANIC / BOAT 6**

**The hull of Titanic looms over Boat 6 like a cliff. Its enormous mass is suddenly threatening to those in the tiny boat. Quartermaster, at the tiller, wants nothing but to get away from the ship. Unfortunately his two seamen can't row. They flail like a duck with a broken wing.**

"**Keep pulling... away from the ship. Pull."**

"**Ain't you boys ever rowed before? Here, gimme those oars. I'll show ya how it's done."**

**She climbs over Minato to get at the oars.**

**Around them the evacuation is in full swing, with boats in the water, others being lowered.**

**INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE / CORRIDOR**

**Sasuke pulls on the pipe with all his strength. It's not budging. He hears gurgling sound. Water pours under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor.**

"**Shit!"**

**He tries to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin is raw... no good.**

"**Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me?" than whisper's to himself, "This could be bad..."**

**The corridor outside is deserted. Flooded a couple of inches deep. Sasuke's voice comes faintly through the door, but there is no one to hear it.**

**INT. FIRST CLASS CORRIDOR**

**Shikamaru Nara is opening stateroom doors, checking that people are out.**

"**Anyone in here?"**

**Naruto runs up to him, breathless.**

"**Mr. Nara, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?"**

"**What? You have to get to a boat right away!"**

"**No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer,"**

"**Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right."**

"**Bottom, left, right. I have it,"**

"**Hurry, Naruto,"**

**INT. FOYER / ELEVATORS**

**Naruto runs up as the last Elevator Operator is closing up his lift to leave.**

"**Sorry, Mr, lifts are closed-"**

**Without thinking Naruto grabs him and shoves him back into the lift.**

"**I'm through with being polite, goddamnit! I may never be polite the rest of my life! Now take me down!"**

**The operator fumbles to close the gate and start the lift.**

**EXT. OCEAN / BOAT 6**

**Kon and the two seamen are rowing, and they've made it a hundred feet or so. Enough to see that the ship is angled down into the water, with the bow rail less than ten feet above the surface.**

"**Come on girls, join in, it'll keep ya warm. Let's go Minato. Grab an oar!"**

**Minato just stares at the spectacle of the great liner, its rows of lights blazing, slanting down into the sullen black mirror of the Atlantic.**

**INT. FIRST CLASS ELEVATOR / CORRIDORS**

**Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car Naruto can see the decks going past. The lift slows. Suddenly ice water is swirling around his legs. Naruto screams in surprise. So does the operator.**

**The car has landed in a foot of freezing water, shocking the hell out of him. Naruto claws the door open and splashes out. The lift goes back up, behind him, as Naruto looks around.**

"**Left, crew passage."**

**He spots it and slogs down the flooded corridor. The place is understandably deserted. Naruto is on his own.**

"**Right, right... right."**

**He turns into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall. A row of doors on each side.**

"**Sasuke? Saaassuukkeeeee?**

**INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE / CORRIDOR**

**Sasuke is hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, straining until he turns red. He collapses back on the bench realizing he's screwed. Then he hears Naruto through the door.**

"**NARUTO! In here!"**

**In the hall Naruto hears Sasuke's voice behind him. He spins and runs back, locating the right door, then pushes it open, creating a small wave.**

**He splashes over to Sasuke and puts his arms around Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"**

**They are so happy to see each other it's embarrassing.**

"**That guy Kiba put it in my pocket,"**

"**I know, I know,"**

"**See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little brass one,"**

**Naruto kisses Sasuke's face and hugs him again, then starts to go through the desk.**

"**So... how did you find out I didn't do it?"**

"**I didn't...I just realized I already knew,"**

**They share a look, then Naruto goes back to ransacking the room, searching drawers and cupboards. Sasuke sees movement out the porthole and looks out.**

**A lifeboat hits the surface of the water, seen from below.**

**EXT. TITANIC / BOAT ONE**

**While the seamen detach the falls, Boat One rocks next to the hull. Lucile and Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon sit with ten others in a boat made for four times that many.**

**INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE**

**Naruto stops trashing the room, and stands there, breathing hard.**

"**There's no key in here,"**

**They look around at the water, now almost two feet deep. Sasuke has pulled his feet up onto the bench.**

"**You have to go look for help Naruto,"**

"**I'll be right back, Sasuke,"**

"**I'll wait here,"**

**Naruto runs out, looking back at Sasuke once from the doorway, then splashes away. Sasuke looks down at the swirling water.**

**INT. STAIRWELL AND CORRIDORS**

**Naruto splashes down the hall to a stairwell going up to the next deck. He climbs the stairs, his long coat leaving a trail like a giant snail. The weight of it is really slowing him down. He rips at the tail. Naruto bounds up the stairs in his stockings and knee-length slip, to find himself in a long corridor... part of the labyrinth of steerage hallways forward. Naruto is alone here. A long groan of stressing metal echoes along the hall as the ship continues to settle. He runs down the hall, unimpeded now.**

"**Hello? Somebody?"**

**Naruto turns a corner and runs along another corridor in a daze. The hall slopes down into water which, shimmers, reflecting the light. The margin of the water creeps toward her. A young man appears, running through the water, sending up geysers of spray. He pelts past Naruto without slowing, his**

**eyes crazed...**

"**Help me! We need help!"**

**He doesn't look back. It is like a bad dream. The hull gongs with terrifying sounds.**

**The lights flicker and go out, leaving utter darkness. A beat. Then they**

**come back on. Naruto finds himself hyperventilating. That one moment of blackness was the most terrifying moment of his life.**

**A steward runs around the nearest corner, his arms full of lifebelts. He is upset to see someone still in his section. He grabs Naruto forcefully by the arm, pulling him with him like a wayward child.**

"**Come on, then, let's get you topside, Mr, that's right,"**

"**Wait. Wait! I need your help! There's-"**

"**No need for panic, miss. Come along!"**

"**No, let me go! You're going the wrong way!"**

**He's not listening. And he won't let Naruto go.**

**Naruto shouts in his ear, and when he turns, he punches the steward squarely in the**

**nose. Shocked, he lets him go and staggers back.**

"**To Hell with you!"**

"**See you there, buster!"**

**The steward runs off, holding his bloody nose. Naruto spits after him. Just the way Sasuke taught him. He turns around, and sees a glass case with a fire-axe in it. Naruto breaks the glass with a battered suitcase which is lying discarded nearby, and seizes**

**the axe, running back the way he came.**

**At the stairwell he looks down and gasps. The water has flooded the bottom five steps. He goes down and has to crouch to look along the corridor to the room where Sasuke is trapped. Naruto plunges into the water, which is up to his waist... and powers**

**forward, holding the axe above his head in two hands. He grimaces at the pain from the literally freezing water.**

**INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE**

**Sasuke has climbed up on the bench, and is hugging the waterpipe. Naruto wades in, holding the axe above his spiky haired head. "Will this work?" Naruto asked.**

**"Guess we'll find out," answered Sasuke****They are both terrified, but trying to keep panic at bay. Sasuke positions the chain connecting the two cuffs, stretching it taut across the steel pipe. The chain is of course very short, and his exposed wrists are on either side of it. "Try a couple practice swings," Naruto hefts the axe and thunks it into a wooden cabinet. "Now try to hit the same mark again," He swings hard and the blade thunks in four inches from the mark. "Okay, that's enough practice," He winces, bracing himself as he raises the axe. Naruto has to hit a target about an inch wide with all the foce he can muster, with his hands on either side. "You can do it, Naruto. Hit it as hard as you can, I trust you," said Sasuke as calm as he could. Sasuke closes his eyes. So does Naruto. The axe comes down.**

**K-WHANG!**

**Naruto gingerly opens his eyes looks... Sasuke is grinning with two separate cuffs. Naruto drops the axe, all the strength going out of him.**

**"Nice work, there, Paul Bunyan," Sasuke climbs down into the water next to Naruto. He can't breathe for a second. "Shit! Excuse my French. Ow ow ow, that is cold! Come on, let's go," They wade out into the hall. Naruto starts toward the stiars going up, but**

**Sasuke stops him. There is only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible. "Too deep. We gotta find another way out!"**

**EXT. BOAT 6 AND TITANIC**

**The letters TITANIC painted two feet high on the bow of the doomed steamer. Once 50 feet above the waterline, they now quietly slip below the surface. We see them, gold on black, rippling and dimming to a pale green as they go deeper.**

**IN BOAT SIX**

**Minato looks back at the Titanic, transfixed by the sight of the dying liner. The bowsprit is now barely above the waterline. Another of Boxhall's rockets EXPLODES overhead. K-BOOM!**

**It lights up the whole area, and we see half a dozen boats in the water, spreading out from the ship. "Now there's somethin' you don't see every day," said Kon**

**INT. SCOTLAND ROAD / E-DECK**

**The widest passageway in the ship, it is used by crew and steerage alike, and runs almost the length of the ship. Right now steerage passengers move along it like refugees, heading aft.**

**CRASH!**

**A wooden doorframe splinters and the door bursts open under the force of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke and Naruto stumble through, into the corridor. A steward, who was nearby herding people along, marches over. "Here you! You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property-"**

**Both Sasuke and Naruto turn and scream "Shutup!"**

**Sasuke leads him past the dumbfounded steward. They join the steerage stragglers going aft. In places the corridor is almost completely blocked by large families carrying all their luggage. An Irish woman gives Naruto a blanket, more for modesty than because he is**

**blue-lipped and shivering.**** "****Here, lass, cover yerself," Sasuke rubs his arms and tries to warm him up as they walk along. The woman's husband offers them a flask of whiskey. "This'll take the chill off," Naruto takes a mighty drink and hands it to Sasuke. He grins and follows suit. Sasuke tries a number of doors and iron gates along the way, finding them all locked.**

**EXT. BOAT DECK**

**Gaara pushes through the crowd, scanning for Naruto. Around him is chaos and confusion. A woman is calling for a child who has become seperated from the crowd. A man is shouting over people's heads. A woman takes hold of Second Officer arm as he is about to launch Boat 10. "Will you hold the boat a moment? I have to run back to my room for something-" Second Officer grabs her and shoves her bodily into the boat. Shikamaru Nara rushes up to him just then.**

**"Why are the boats being launched half full?" shouted Shikamaru.**

**Second Officer steps past him, helping a seaman clear a snarled fall. "Not now, Mr. Nara,"**

**Shikamaru point's at the water's below them "There, look... twenty or so in a boat built for sixty five. And I saw one boat with only twelve. Twelve!"**

**"Well... we were not sure of the weight-"**

**"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men. Now fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller. For God's sake, man!" shouted Shikamaru.**

**Gaara, who sees Kiba hurrying toward him through the aisle connecting the port and starboard sides of the boat deck. "He's not on the starboard side either,"**

**"We're running out of time. And this strutting martinet..." Gaara points to Second Officer "...isn't letting any men in at all."**

**"The one on the other side is letting men in," stated Kiba**

**"****Then that's our play. But we're still going to need some insurance Kiba," He starts to walk, "Come on," Gaara charges off, heading forward, followed by Kiba.**

**A finely dressed elderly couple, Ida and Isador Strauss. "Please, Ida, get into the boat,"**

**"No. We've been together for forty years, and where****you go, I go. Don't argue with me, Isador, you know it does no good," He looks at her with sadness and great love. They embrace gently.**

**"Lower away!"**

**EXT. BRIDGE / FORWARD WELL DECK / FOC'SLE**

**At the bow ... the place where Sasuke and Naruto first kissed... the bow railing**

**goes under water water. Water swirls around the captsans and windlasses on**

**the foc'sle deck.**

**Chouji strides to the bridge rail and looks down at the well deck. Water is shipped over the sides and the well deck is awash. Two men run across the deck, their feet sending up spray. Behind Choji, Boxhall fires another rocket.**

**WHOOSH!**

**INT. E-DECK CORRIDORS AND STAIRWELL**

**Kakashi hears Sasuke's voice.**

**"****Kakashi!"**

**Kakashi turns and sees Sasuke and Naruto pushing through the crowd. He and**

**Sasuke hug like brothers.**

**"The boats are all going!"**

**"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater. Where's Sai?"**

**Kakashi points over the heads of the solidly packed crowd to the stairwell. Sai has his hands on the bars of the steel gate which blocks the head of the stairwell. The crew open the gate a foot or so and a few women are squeezing through.**

**"Women only. No men. No men!"**

**But some terrified men, not understanding English, try to rush through the gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards push them back, shoving and punching them.**

**"Get back! Get back you lot!" He turn's to the other stewads, "Lock it!"**

**They struggle to get the gate closed again, while a steward brandishes a small revolver. Another holds a fire axe. They lock the gate, and a cry goes up among the crowd, who surge forward, pounding against the steel and shouting in several languages.**

**"For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we can have a chance!" shouted Sai.**

**But the crewmen are scared now. They have let the situation get out of hand, and now they have a mob. Sai gives up and pushes his way back through the crowd, going down the stairs. He rejoins Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.**

**"****It's hopeless that way," said Sai**

**"Well, whatever we're goin' to do, we better do it fast," stated Sasuke**

**INT. GAARA AND NARUTO'S SUITE**

**CLUNK!**

**Gaara opens his safe and reaches inside. As Kiba watches, he pulls out two stacks of bills, still banded by bank wrappers. Then he takes out "Heart of the Ocean", putting it in the pocket of his overcoat, and locks the safe.****Holding up stacks of bills, "I make my own luck,"**

**Putting the .45 in his waistband, "So do I,"**

**Gaara grins, putting the money in his pocket as they go out.**

**INT. STEERAGE, AFT**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai are lost, searching for a way out. They push past confused passengers... past a mother changing her baby's diaper on top of an upturned steamer trunk... past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian, a wailing child next to them... past a man kneeling to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing... and past another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean, while his wife and children wait patiently.**

**They come upon a narrow stairwell and they go up two decks before they are stopped by a small group pressed up against a steel gate. The steerage men are yelling at a scared steward. "Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out there,"**

**Sasuke takes one look at this scene and finally just loses it. "God damn it to Hell son of a bitch!" He grabs one end of a bench bolted to the floor on the landing. He starts pulling on it. Sai and Kakashi pitch in until the bolts shear and it breaks free. Naruto figures out what they are doing and clears a path up the stairs between the waiting people.**

**"Move aside! Quickly, move aside!"**

**Sasuke and Sai run up the steps with the bench and ram it into the gate with all their strength. It rips loose from its track and falls outward, narrowly mssing the steward. Led by Sasuke, the crowd surges though. Naruto steps up to the cowering steward and says in his most imperious tone: "If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic job with the White Star Line, I suggest you escort these good people to the boat deck... now,"****Class wins out. He nods dumbly motions form them to follow.**

**EXT. BOAT 6 / TITANIC - NIGHT**

**Minato rows with Kon, two other men and the incompetent sailors. He rests on his oars, exhausted, and looks back at the ship. It slants down into the water, still ablaze with light. Nothing is above water forward of the bridge except for the foremast. Another rocket goes off, lighting up the entire area... there are a dozen boats moving outward from the ship.**

**AT THE BOAT DECK RAIL**

**Captain Choji is shouting to Boat 6 through a large metal megaphone. "Come back! Come back to the ship!" Chief officer Wilde joins him, blowing his silver whistle.**

**FROM BOAT 6**

**The whistle comes shrilly across the water. Quartermaster grips the rudder in fear. "The suction will pull us right down if we don't keep going,"**

**"We got room for lots more. I say we go back," said Kon**

**"No! It's our lives now, not theirs. And I'm in charge of this boat! Now row!"**

**Captain Choji, at the rail of the boat deck, lowers his megaphone slowly. "The fools,"**

**INT. A-DECK FOYER**

**As Gaara and Kiba cross the foyer encounter Benjamin and his valet, both dressed in white tie, tail-coats and top hats. "Ben, what's the occasion?"**

**"We have dressed in our best and are prepared to go down like gentlemen,"**

**"That's admirable, Ben," Gaara****walks on, "I'll sure and tell your wife... when I get to New York,"**

**INT. FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM**

**There are still two cardgames in progress. The room is quiet and civilized. A silver serving cart, holding a large humidor, begins to roll slowly across the room. One of the cardplayers takes a cigar from it as it rolls by. "It seems we've been dealt a bad hand this time,"**

**EXT. BOAT DECK AND A-DECK, AFT**

**Panic is setting in around the remaining boats aft. The crowd here is now a mix of all three classes. Officers repeatedly warn men back from the boats. The crowd presses in closer.**

**Seamen brandishes the tiller of boat 14 to discourage a close press of men who look ready to rush the boat. Several men break ranks and rush forward. Lightoller pulls out his Webley revolver and aims it at them. "Get back! Keep order!"****The men back down.**

**Fifth Officer Lowe standing in the boat, yells to the crew. "Lower away left and right!"**

**Lightoller turns away from the crowd and, out of their sight, breaks his pistol open. Letting out a long breath, he starts to load it.**

**EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD SIDE, AFT**

**Garra and Kiba arrive in time to see Asuma lowering his last boat. "We're too late,"**

**"There are still some boats forward. Stay with this one... Asuma. He seems to be quite... practical,"**

**In the water below there is another panic. Boat 13, already in the water but still attached to its falls, is pushed aft by the discharge water being pumped out of the ship. It winds up directly under boat 15, which is coming down right on top of it. The passengers shout in panic to the crew above to stop lowering. They are ignored. Some men put their hands up, trying futilely to keep the 5 tons of boat 15 from crushing them. The stoker, gets out his knife and leaps to the after falls, climbing rudely over people. He cuts the aft falls while another crewman cuts the forward lines. 13 drifts out from beneath 15 just seconds before it touches the water with a slap. Gaara, looking down from the rail hears gunshots-**

**EXT. BOAT DECK / A-DECK, PORT, AFT**

**Fifth Officer Neji, in Boat 14 is firing his gun as a warning to a bunch of men threatening to jump into the boat as it passes the open promenade on A-Deck. "Stay back you lot!"**

**BLAM! BLAM!**

**EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD, AFT**

**The shots echo away. "It's starting to fall apart, Kiba. We don't have much time," Gaara sees three dogs run by, including the black French bulldog. Someone has released the pets from the kennels. Gaara sees Asuma turn from the davits of boat 15 and start walking toward the bow. He catches up and falls in beside him. "Mr. Asuma, I'm a businessman, as you know, and I have a business proposition for you,"**

**EXT. BOAT DECK, PORT**

**Sasuke, Naruto and company burst out onto the boat deck from the crew stairs just aft of the third funnel. They look at the empty davits. "The boats are gone!" Naruto sees Colonel Gracie chugging forward along the deck, escorting two first class ladies. "Colonel! Are there any boats left?"**

**"Yes, miss... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you!"**

**Sasuke grabs his hand and they sprint past Gracie, with Sai and Kakashi close behind. The band... incredibly they are still playing. Sasuke, Naruto and the others run by. "Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in First Class!"**

**EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD, FORWARD**

**Water pours like a spillway over the forward railing on B-Deck. The crowd is sparse, with most people still aft. Gaara slips his hand out of the pocket of his overcoat and into the waist pocket of Asuma's greatcoat, leaving the stacks of bills there. "So we have an understanding then?"**

**"As you've said,"**

**Gaara, satisfied, steps back. He finds himself waiting next to Sarutobi. Sarutobi does not meet his eyes, nor anyone's. Kiba comes up to Gaara at that moment.**

**"I've found him. He's just over on the port side. With him,"**

**"Women and children? Any more women and children?" Asuma said while glancing at Gaara, "Any one else, then?" Gaara looks longingly at his boat... his moment has arrived.**

**"God damn it to hell! Come on," He and Kiba head for the port side, taking a short-cut through the bridge.**

**Sarutobi, seeing his oppurtunity, steps quickly into Collapsible C. He stares straight ahead, not meeting Asuma's eyes. Asuma is staring at Sarutobi, "****Take them down,"**

_**So what do you think good chapter, great chapter, bad chapter, or horrible chapter? But leave your reviews! So click that link down there that says review this chapter ... plz? Oh nd check my profile for updates, delays, future stories, my FanFic blog and FB!**_

_**BYE**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Decision Is Made

_**Hey, Hey readers! Yuri Rulez back! ^_^ So this is chapter 12! Dang already...so in my last chapter I had 1 person review. Here in this chapter I'm going to thank all of my reader's that had reviewed in the last 11 chapters.**_

_**sabakunogaara4evr, Greye Heights, devil05166, xYuzuruRengex, vih-positive, Dean The Cuddly Fox, Naruto Uchia, Darkloverkitsune, KunoichiCosplayer, kasai chii, Chynna18rawrr, idkbakabaka, xdevil-childx, Streema, anime-obsessed95, Segaaa, XMistressChaosx, GaaraHinataWake, and hotxhotguy!**_

_**A special Thanks to sabakunogaara4evr! She/He has reviewed for ALL 11 Chapter's! :) Thanks!**_

_**So here's chapter 12, please enjoy! Sai and Kakashi do the disclamer!**_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Why aren't you guys, doing the disclamer?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Ugh...fine I'LL DO THE DISCLAMER!... I don't own Titanic or Naruto...sadly..."_

**EXT. BOAT DECK / PORT SIDE - NIGHT**

**On the port side, Lightoller is getting people into Boat 2. He keeps his pistol in his hand at this point. Twenty feet below them the sea is pouring into the doors and windows of B deck staterooms. They can hear the roar of water cascading into the ship. "Parent's and children, please. Parent's and children only. Step back, sir!"**

**Even with Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, Naruto is shivering in the cold.**

**Near him a women with two young twins looks into the eyes of a husband she knows she may not see again. He talks to his little boy and girl, "Goodbye for a little while... only for a little while. Go with mummy," The woman stumbles to the boat with the children, hiding her tears from them. Beneath the false good cheer, the man is choked with emotion. "Hold mummy's hand and be a good girl. That's right." Some of the women are stoic, others are overwhelmed by emotion and have to be helped into the boats. A man scribbles a note and hands it to a woman who is about to board.**

**"Please get this to my wife in DeMoines, Iowa."**

**Sasuke looks at Sai and Kakashi. "You better check out the other side," They nod and run off, searching for a way around the deckhouse.**

**"I'm not going without you."**

**"Get in the boat, Naruto," Gaara walks up just then.**

**"Yes. Get in the boat, Naruto," He is shocked to see him. He steps instinctively to Sasuke. Gaara looks at him, standing there shivering in his wet slip. "My God, look at you," taking off his coat, "Here, put this on," He numbly shrugs into it. He is doing it for modesty, not the cold.**

**"Quickly. Step into the boat. Hurry, please!"**

**"Go on. I'll get the next one, Naruto,"**

**"No. Not without you, Sasuke!" He doesn't even care that Gaara is standing right there. He sees the emotion between Sasuke and Naruto and his jaw clenches. But then he leans close to him and says...**

**"There are boats on the other side that are allowing men in. Sasuke and I can get off safely. Both of us,"**

**"I'll be alright. Hurry up so we can get going... we got our own boat to catch." Sasuke says, while smiling.**

**"Get in... hurry up, it's almost full," Gaara says as well with a smile, that doesn't comfort Naruto, as much as Sasuke's did. Lightoller grabs his arm and pulls him toward the boat. Naruto reaches out for Sasuke and his fingers brush Sasuke's for a moment. Then he finds himself stepping down into the boat. It's all a rush and blur.**

**"Lower away!" The two men watch at the rail as the boat begins to descend.**

**"You're a good liar, Sasuke"**

**"Almost as good as you...Gaara,"**

**"I always win, Sasuke. One way or another," Gaara looks at him, smiling, "Pity I didn't keep that drawing. It's going to be worth a lot more by morning."**

**Sasuke knows he is screwed. He looks down at Naruto, not wanting to waste a second of his last view of him.**

**NARUTO'S POV... IN SLOW MOTION**

**The ropes going through the pulleys as the seamen start to lower. All sound going away... Lightoller giving orders, his lips moving... but Naruto hears only the blood pounding in his ears... this cannot be happening... a rocket bursts above in slow-motion, outlining Sasuke in a halo of light... Naruto's hair blowing in slow motion as he gazes up at Sasuke, descending away from him... he sees his hand trembling, the tears at the corners of his eyes, and cannot believe the unbearable pain he is feeling... Naruto is still staring up, tears pouring down his face. Suddenly he is moving. Naruto lunges across the women next to him. Reaches the gunwale, climbing it... Hurls himself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching it, and scrambling over the rail. The Boat 2 continues down. But Naruto is back on Titanic.**

**"No Naruto! NOOOO!" Sasuke spins from the rail, running for the nearest way down to A-Deck. Gaara too has seen Naruto jump. He is willing to die for this man, this gutter scum. He is overwhelmed by a rage so all consuming it eclipses all thought.**

**INT. GRAND STAIRCASE**

**Sasuke bangs through the doors to the foyer and sprints down the stairs. He sees Naruto coming into A-deck foyer, running toward him, Gaara's long coat flying out behind him as he runs. They meet at the bottom of the stairs, and collide in an embrace. "Naruto, Naru, you're so stupid, you're such an idiot-" And all the while Sasuke's kissing him and holding Naruto as tight as he can.**

**"You jump, I jump, right?"**

**"Right."**

**Gaara comes in and runs to the railing. Looking down he sees them locked in their embrace. Kiba comes up behind Gaara and puts a restraining hand on him, but Gaara whips around, grabbing the pistol from Kiba's waistband in one cobra-fast move. He runs along the rail and down the stairs. As he reaches the landing above them he raises the gun. Screaming in rage, he fires. The carved cherub at the foot of the center railing explodes. Sasuke pulls Naruto toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Gaara fires again, running down the steps toward them. A bullet blows a divet out of the oak panelling behind Sasuke's head as he pulls Naruto down the next flight of stairs. Gaara steps on the skittering head of the cherub statue and goes sprawling. The gun clatters across the marble floor. He gets up, and reeling drunkenly goes over to retrieve it.**

**INT. D-DECK RECEPTION ROOM**

**The bottom of the grand staircase is flooded several feet deep. Sasuke and Naruto come down the stairs two at a time and run straight into the water, fording across the room to where the floor slopes up, until they reach dry footing at the entrance to the dining saloon. Gaara reels down the stairs in time to see Sasuke and Naruto splashing through the water toward the dining saloon. He fires twice. Big gouts of spray near them, but he's not a great shot. The water boils up around his feet and he retreast up the stairs a couple of steps. Around him the woodward groans and creaks. "Enjoy your time together!" Kiba arrives next to him. Gaara suddenly remembers something and starts to laugh.**

**"What could possible be funny?"**

**"I put the diamond in my coat pocket. And I put my coat... on him!" Gaara turns to Kiba with a sickly expression, his eyes glittering. "I give it to you... if you can get it." He hands Kiba the pistol and goes back up the stairs. Kiba thinks about it... then slogs into the water. The icewater is up to his waist as he crosses the pool into the dining saloon.**

**INT. DINING SALOON**

**Kiba moves among the tables and ornate columns, searching... listening... his eyes tracking rapidly. It is a sea of tables, and they could be anywhere. A silver serving tolley rolls downhill, bumping into tables and pillars. He glances behind him. The water is following him into the room, advancing in a hundred foot wide tide. The reception room is now a roiling lake, and the grand staircase is submerged past the first landing. Monstrous groans echo through the ship. Sasuke and Naruto, crouched behind a table, somewhere in the middle. They see the water advancing toward them, swirling over the floor. They crawl ahead of it to the next row of tables. "Stay here." Sasuke's wishipers to Naruto. Kiba moves over one row and looks along the tables. Nothing. The ship groans and creaks. He moves to another row. A metal cart... five feet tall and full of stacks of china dishes. It starts to roll down the aisle between tables. As the cart rolls toward Naruto. It hits a table and the stacks of dishes topple out, exploding across the floor and showering him. Naruto scrambles out of the way and- Kiba spins, seeing him. He moves rapidly toward Naruto, keeping the gun aimed- That's when Sasuke tackles him from the side. They slam together into a table, crashing over it, and toppling to the floor. They land in the water which is flowing rapidly between the tables. Sasuke and Kiba grapple in the icy water. Sasuke jams his knee down on Kiba's hand, breaking his grip on the pistol, and kicks it away. Kiba scrmbles up and lunges at him, but Sasuke gutpunches him right in the solar plexus, doubling him over.**

**"Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons!" He grabs Kiba and slams him into an ornate columb. Kiba drops to the floor with a splas, stunned. "Let's go," Sasuke and Naruto run aft... uphill... entering the galley. Behind them the tables have become islands in a lake... and the far end of the room is flooded up to the ceiling. Kiba gets up and looks around for his gun. He pulls it up out of the water and wades after them.**

**INT. GALLEY / STAIRWELL**

**They run throught the galley and Naruto spots the stairs. He starts up and Sasuke grabs his hand. He leads him down. They crouch together on the landing as Kiba runs to the stairs. Assuming they have gone up (who wouldn't?) he clombs up them two at a time. They wait for the footstep to recede. A long creaking groan. Then they hear it... a crying child. Below them. They go down a frew steps to looks along the next deck.**

**INT. E-DECK CORRIDORS**

**The corridor is awash, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about 50 feet away, is a little boy, aobut 3. The water swirls around his legs and he is wailing.**

**"We can't leave him."Say's Naruto. Sasuke nods and they leave the promise of escape up the stairwell to run to the child. Sasuke scoops up the kid and they run back to the stairs but- A torrent of water comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it is too powerful for them to go against.**

**"Come on." shouts Sasuke. Charging the other way down the flooding corridor, they blast up spray with each footstep. At the end of the hall are heavy double doors. As Sasuke approaches them he sees water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors groan and start to crack under the tons of pressure. "Back! Go back!" Naruto pivots and runs back the way they came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor. A man is coming the other way. He sees the boy in Sasuke's arms and cries out, grabbing him away from Sasuke. Starts cursing him in Russian. He runs on with the boy-**

**"No! Not that way! Come back!"**

**Double doors blast open. A wall of water thunders into the corridor. The father and child disappear instantly. Sasuke and Naruto run as a wave blasts around the corner, foaming from floor to ceiling. It gains on them like a locomotive. They make it to a stairway going up.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**Sasuke and Naruto pound up the steps as white water swirls up behind them. A steel gate blocks the top of the stairs. Sasuke slams against the fate, gripping the bars. A terrified steward standing guard on the landing above turns to run at the sight of the water thundering up the stairs. "Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate!" The steward runs on. The water wells up around Sasuke and Naruto, pouring through the gate and slamming them against it. In seconds it is up to their waist.**

**"Help us! Please!" The steward stops and looks back. He sees Sasuke and Naruto at the gate, their arms raching through... sees the water pouring through the gate onto the landing.**

**"Fucking 'ell!" He runs back, slogging against the curretn. He pulls a key ring from his belt and struggles to unlock the padlock as the water fountains up around them. The lights short out and the landing is plunged into darkness. The water rises over the lock and he's doing it by feel.**

**"Come on! Come on!" Sasuke and Naruto are right up against the ceiling... Suddenly the gate gives and swings open. They are pushing through by the force of the water. They make it to stairs on the other side of the landing and follow the steward up to the next deck.**

**EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD SIDE**

**Gaara comes reeling out of the first class entrance, looking wild-eyed. The lurches down the deck toward the bridge. Waltz music wafts over the ship. Somewhere the band is still playing.**

**GAARA'S POV**

**A little girl, maybe two years old, is crying along in the alcove. She looks up at Gaara beseechingly. Gaara moves on without a glance back... reaching a large crowd clustered around collapsible A just aft of the bridge. He sees Murdoch and a number of crewmen struggling to drag the boat to the davits, with no luck. Gaara pushes forward, trying to signal Asuma, but the officer ignores him. Nearby Sai and Kakashi are being pushed forward by the crowd behind. Purser Mcelroy brandishes his gun, waving it in the air, yelling for the crowd to stay back.**

**EXT. BOAT DECK, PORT SIDE / ROOF OF OFFICERS' QUARTERS**

**Lightoller, with a group of crew and passengers, is trying to get Collapsible B down from the roof. They slide it down a pair of oars leaned against the deck house. "Hold it! Hold it!" The weight of the boat snaps the oars and it crashes to the deck, upside down. The two Swedish cousins, jump back as the boat nearly hits them.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**Sasuke and Naruto run up seemingly endless stairs as the ship groans and torgues around them.**

**EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD SIDE**

**Asuma, at Collapsible A, is no longer in control. The crowd is threatening to rush the boat. They push and jostle, yelling and shouting at the officers. The pressure from behind pushes them forward, and one guy falls off the edge of the deck into the water less than ten feet below.**

**"Give us a chance to live, you limey bastards!"**

**Asuma fires his Webley twice in the air, then point it at the crowd. "I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me." **

**Gaara steps up to him. "We had a deal, damn you." Asuma pushes him back, pointing the pistol at Gaara.**

**"Get back!" A man next to Sai rushes forward, and Sai is shoved from behind. Asuma shoots the first man, and seeing Sai coming forward, puts a bullet into his chest. Sai collapses, and Kakashi grabs him, holding him in his arms as his life flows out over the deck. Asuma turns to his men and salutes smartly. Then he puts the pistol to his temple and... BLAM! He drops like a puppet with the strings cut and topples over the edge of the boat deck into the water only a few feet below. Gaara stares in horror at Asuma's body bobbing in the black water. The money floats out of the pocket of his greatcoat, the bills spreading across the surface. The crew rush to get the last few women aboart the boat.**

**"Any more parents with children?"**

**The child crying in the alcove. Gaara scoops her up and runs forward, cradling her in his arms. "Here's a child! I've got a child!...Please... I'm all she has in the world." McElroy nods curtly and pushes him into the boat. He spins with his gun, brandishing it in the air to keep the other men back. Gaara gets into the boat, holding the little girl. He takes a seat with the women.**

**"There, there. Everything's going to be alright,"**

_**So Gaara is now safe... but the survial continue's for our two character's. How will Sasuke and Naruto escape? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Titanic! Please review/comment!  
BYE**_


	13. Chapter 13: April 14, 1912

_**Hey readers! Sorry for taking so long, to update this story. School, love life, ect. Are just keeping me sooooo busy these days! But um here's chapter 13 of Titanic! YAY! ^_^ Now to answer some questions from you readers**_

_**Krytical's Q: Where's ur twist in it?  
My answer: Yes I am using Naruto characters to re-write this great movie...as for my twist you'll have to wait and see. But it will be worth the wait!**_

_**Satako-san's Q: With your twist is your twist making naruto rose or something else?  
My answer: To tell you the truth not once did I consider Naruto as Jack, I always thought that Naruto would make a better Rose. Weird right, but that's how I wrote it, and no that's not really the twist I was aiming for. Sorry but you'll also have to wait and see/read. Also I have to agree with the "Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in First Class" line, it is the best line ever!**_

_**Also as for the LEAMON IT WILL HAPPEN!**_

_**Now everyone of the Naruto characters are running for their life's or dead. :'( So I'll have to do the disclaimer...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TITANIC! Now that that's out of the way please enjoy this chapter of Titanic! ^_^**_

**__**__

**FIRST CLASS SMOKE ROOM**

**Shikamaru Nara stands in front of the fireplace, staring at the large painting above the mantle. The fire is still going in the fireplace. The room is empty except for himself. An ashtray falls off the him Sasuke and Naruto run into the room, out of breath and soaked. They run through, toward the aft revolving door... then Naruto recognizes Shikamaru. Naruto sees that his lifebelt is off, lying on a table. **

"**Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Nara?"**

**A tear rolls down his cheek as he says, "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Naruto,"**

"**It's going fast Naruto... we've got to keep moving," Shikamaru picks up his lifebelt and hands it to Naruto.**

"**Good luck to you, Naruto,"**

**Naruto goes up and hugs him, "And to you, Mr. Nara" Sasuke pulls him away and they run through the revolving door.**

**EXT. BOAT DECK AND VARIOUS LOCATIONS**

**The band finishes the waltz. Wallace Hartley looks at the orchestra members.**

"**Right, that's it then." They leave him, walking forward along the deck. Hartley puts his violin to his chin and bows the first notes of "Nearer My God to Thee". One by one the band memebers turn, hearing the lonely melody. Without a word they walk back and take their places. They join in with Hartley, filling out the sound so that it reaches all over the ship on this still night. The vocalist begins: "If in my dreams I be, nearer my God to**

**thee..."**

_**THE HYMN PLAYS OVER THE FOLLOWING SEQUENCE**_

**A seaman pulls off his lifebelt and catches up to Captain Choji as he walks to the bridge. He proffers it, but Choji seems to stare through him. Without a word he turns and goes onto the bridge. He enters the enclosed wheelhouse and closes the door. He is alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments. He seems to inwardly collapse.**

**IN THE FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM**

**Shikamaru stands like a statue. He pulls out his pocketwatch and checks the time. Then he opens the face of the mantle clock and adjusts it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. Everything must be correct.**

**IN GAARA'S PARLOUR SUITE**

**Water swirls in from the private promenade deck. Naruto's paintings are submerged. The Picasso tranforms under the water's surface. Degas' colors run. Monet's water lilies come to life.**

**Two figures lying side by side, fully clothed, on a bed in a first class cabin. Elderly Ida and Isador Strauss stare at the ceiling, holding hands like young lovers. Water pours into the room through a doorway. It swirls around the bed, two feet deep rising fast.**

**IN A STEERAGE CABIN**

**Somewhere in the bowels of the ship, the young Irish mother, seen earlier stoically waiting at the stairs, is tucking her two young children into bed. She pulls up the covers, making sure they are all warm and cozy. She lies down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them.**

**ON THE PORT SIDE**

**Collapsible B is picked up by water. Working frantically, the men try to detach it from the falls so the ship won't drag it under. Colonel Gracie hands Lightoller a pocket knife and he saws furiously at the ropes as the water swirls around his legs. The boat, still upside down, is swept off the ship. Men start diving in, swimming to stay with it.**

**IN COLLAPSIBLE A**

**Gaara sits next to the wailing child, whom he has completely forgotten. He watches the water rising around the men as they work, scrambling to get the ropes cut so the ship won't drag the collapsible under. Kakashi removes the lifebelt from Sai's body and struggles to put it on as the water rises around him.**

**WITH THE CAPTAIN**

**Captain Choji, standing near the wheel, watches the black water climbing the windows of the enclosed wheelhouse. He has the stricken expression of a damned sould on Judgment Day. The windows burst suddenly and a wall of water edged with shards of glass slams into Choji. He disappears in a vortex of foam.**

**Collapsible A is hit by a wave as the bow plunges suddenly. It partially swamps the boat, washing it along the deck. Over a hundred passengers are plunged into the freezing water and the area around the boat becomes a frenzy of splashing, screaming people. As men are trying to climb into the callapsible, Gaara grabs an oar and pushes them back into the water.**

"**Get back! You'll swamp us!"**

**Kakashi, swimming for his life, gets swirled under a davit. The ropes and pulleys tangle around him as the davit goes under the water, and he is dragged down. Underwater he struggles to free himself, and then kicks back to the surface. He surfaces, gasping for air in the freezing water.**

**Wallace Hartley sees the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward them. He holds the last note of the hymn in a sustain, and then lowers his violin.  
"Gentlemen, it has been a previlege playing with you tonight."**

**EXT. A-DECK AFT, PORT SIDE**

**Sasuke and Naruto run out of the Palm court into a dense crowd. Sasuke pushes his way to the rail and looks at the state of the ship. The bridge is under water and there is chaos on deck. Sasuke helps Naruto put his lifebelt on. People stream around them, shouting and pushing.**

"**Okay... we keep moving aft. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible, Naruto," They push their way aft through the panicking crowd.**

**EXT. FORWARD FUNNEL**

**Collapsible A is whirled like a leaf in the currents around the sining ship. It slams against the side of the forward funnel.**

"**Row! Row you bastards!"**

**NEARBY: Kakashi is drawn up against the grating of a stokehold vent as water pours through it. The force of tons of water roaring down the ship traps him against it, and he is dragged down under the surface as the ship sinks. He struggles to free himself but cannot. Suddenly there is a concussion deep in the bowels of the ship as a furnace explodes and a blast of hot air belches out of hte ventilator, ejecting Kakashi. He surfaces in a roar of foam and keeps swimming.**

**EXT. A-DECK / B-DECK / WELL DECK, AFT**

**Sasuke and Naruto clamber over the A-Deck aft rail. Then, using all his strength, he lowers Naruto toward the deck below, holding on with one hand. He dangles, then falls. Sasuke jumps down behind him. They join a crush of people literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck... the only way aft. Seeing that the stairs are impossible, Sasuke climbs over the B-Deck railing and helps Naruto over. He lowers Naruto again, and he falls in a heap. Baker Joughin, now three sheets to the wind, happens to be next to Naruto. He hauls him to her feet. Sasuke drops down and the three of them push through the crowd across the well deck. Near them, at the rail, people are jumping into the water. The ship groans and shudders. The man ahead of Sasuke is walking like a zombie.**

"**Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-"**

"**You wanna walk a little faster through that valley, fella?"**

**EXT. FORWARD FUNNEL**

**The stay cables along the top of the funnel snap, and they lash like steel whips down into the water. Gaara watches as the funnel topples from its mounts. Falling like a temple pillar twenty eight feet across it whomps into the water with a tremendous splash. People swimming underneath it disappear in an instant.**

**Kakashi, a few feet away, is hurled back by a huge wave. He comes up, gasping... still swimming. The water pouring into the open end of the funnel draws in several swimmers. The funnel sinks, disappearing, but-**

**Hundreds of tons of water pour down through the 30 foot hole where the funnel stood, thundering down into the belly of the ship. A whirlpool forms, a hole in the ocean, like at enormous toiler-flush. T. W. McCauley, the gym instructor swims in a frenzy as the vortex draws him in. He is sucked down like a spider going down a drain.**

**Kakashi, nearby, swims like hell as more people are sucked down behind him. He manages to get clear. He's going to live no matter what it takes.**

**INT. BOAT DECK FOYER / GRAND STAIRCASE**

**Water raors through the doors and windows, cascading down the stairs like a rapids. John Jacob Astor is swept down the marble steps to A-Deck, which is already flooded... a roiling vortex. He grabs the headless cherub at the bottom of the staircase and wraps his arms around it. Astor looks up in time to see the 30 foot glass dome overhead explose inward with the wave of water washing over it. A Niagara of sea water thunders down into the room, blasting through the first class opulence. It is the Armageddon of elegance.**

**INT. BELOWDECKS**

**The flooding is horrific. Walls and doors are splintered like kindling. Water roars down corridors with pile-driver force. The Cartmell family is at the top of a stairwell, jammed against a locked gate like Sasuke and Naruto were. Water boils up the stairwell behind them. Bert Cartmell shakes the gate futilely, shouting for help. Little Cora wails as the water boils up around them all.**

**EXT. STERN**

**Naruto and Sasuke struggle to climb the well deck stairs as the ship tilts. Drunk Baker Joughin puts a hand squarely on Naruto's butt and shoves him up onto the deck.**

"**Sorry, mister!"**

**Hundreds of people are already on the poop deck, and more are pouring up every second. Sasuke and Naruto cling together as they struggle across the tilting deck.**

**As the bow goes down, the stern rises. In boat 2, which is just off the stern, passengers gape as the giant bronze propellers rise out of the water like gods of the deep. People are jumping from the well deck, the poop deck, the gangway doors. Some hit debris in the water and are hurt or killed.**

**EXT. STERN**

**On the poop deck Sasuke and Naruto struggle aft as the angle increases. Hundreds of passengers, clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddle on their knees around Father Byles, who has his voice raised in prayer. They are praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with dread.**

**Pulling himself from handhold to handhold, Sasuke tugs Naruto aft along the deck. "Come on, Naruto. We can't expect God to do all the work for us." They struggle on, pushing through the praying people. A man loses his footing ahead and slides toward them. Sasuke helps him.**

**The propellers are twenty feet above the water and rising faster.**

**Sasuke and Naruto make it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. They grip the rai, jammed in between other people. It is the spot where Sasuke pulled Naruto back onto the ship, just two nights... and a liftime... ago. Above the wailing and sobbing, Father Byles' voice carries, cracking with emotion.**

"**...and I saw new heavens and a new earth. The former heavens and the former earth had passed away and the sea was no longer."**

"**The lights flicker, threatening to go out. Naruto grips Sasuke as the stern rises into a night sky ablaze with stars.**

"**I also saw a new Jerusalem, the holy city coming down out of heaven from God, beautiful as a bride prepared to meet her husband. I heard a loud voice from the throne ring out this is God's dwelling among men. He shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and He shall be their God who is alway with them."**

**Naruto stares about him at the faces of the doomed. Near them are the Dahl family, clinging together stoically. Helga looks at him briefly, and her eyes are infinitely sad. Naruto sees a young mother next to her, clutching her five year old son, who is crying in terror.**

"**Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon."**

"**He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out or pain, for the former world has passed away."**

**INT. SHIP- VARIOUS**

**As the ship tilts further everything not bolted down inside shifts.**

**Cupboards burst open in the pantry showering the floor with tons of china. A piano slides across the floor, crashing into a wall. Furniture tumbles across the Smoking Room floor.**

**On the A-DECK promenade passengers lose their grip and slide down the wooden deck like a bobsled run, hundreds of feet before they hit the water. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's maid, slips as she struggles along the railing and slides away screaming.**

**At the stern the propellers are 100 feet out of the water and rising. Panicking people leap from the poop deck rail, fall screaming and hit the water like mortar rounds. A man falls from the poop deck, hitting the bronze hub of the starboard propeller with a sickening smack.**

**Swimmers look up and see the stern towering over them like a monolith, the propellers rising against the stars. 110 feet.**

**At the stren rail a man jumps.**

**EXT. TITANIC / BOAT 6**

**Minato hears the sounds of the dying ship and the screaming people come across the water.**

**MINATO POV**

**He sees the spectacle of the Titanic, her lights blazing, reflecting in the still water. Its stern is high in the air, angles up over forty five degrees. The propellers are 150 feet out of the water. Over a thousand passengers cling to the decks, looking from a distance like a swarm of bees. The image is shocking, unbelieveable, unthinkable. Minato stares at the spectacle, unable to frame it or put it into any proportion.**

"**God Almighty."**

**The great liner's lights flicker.**

**INT. ENGINE ROOM**

**In darkness Chief Engineer Bell hangs onto a pipe at the master braker panel. Around him men climb through tilted cyclopean mahcines with electric hand-torches. It is a black hell of breaking pipes, spraying water, and groaning machinery threatening to tear right out of its bedplates. Water sprays down, hitting the breaker panel, but Bell will not leave his post.**

**CLUNK.**

**The breakers kick. He slams them in again and- WHOOM! a blast of light! Something melts and arcing fills the engine room with nightmarish light-**

**EXT. TITANIC**

**The lights go out all over the ship. Titanic becomes a vast black silhouette against the stars.**

**In collapsible C Saritobi has his back to the ship, unable to watch the great steamer die. He is catatonic with remorse, his mind overloaded. He can avert his eyes, but he can't block out the sounds of dying people and machinery. A loud cracking report comes across the water.**

**EXT. BOAT DECK**

**Near the third funnel a man clutches the ship's rail. He stares down as the deck splits right between his feet. A yawning chasm opens with a thunder of breaking steel. Kiba is clutching the railing on the roof of the Officers' Mess. He watches in horror as the ship's structure rips apart right in front of him. He gapes down into a widening maw, seeing straight down into the bowels of the ship. People falling into the widening crevasse look like dolls. The stay cables on the funnel part and snap across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators. A man is hit by a whipping cable. Another cable smashes the rail next to Kiba and it rips free. He falls backward into the pit of jagged metal. Fires, explosions and sparks light the yawning chasm as the hull splits down through nine decks to the keel. The sea pours into the gaping wound-**

**INT. ENGINE ROOM**

**It is a thundering black hell. Men scream as monstrous machinery comes apart around them, steel frames twisting like taffy. Their torches illuminate the roaring, foaming demon of water as it races at the through the manchines. Trying to climb they are overtaken in seconds.**

**EXT. TITANIC - NIGHT**

**The stern alf of the ship, almost four hundred feet long, falls back toward the water. On the poop deck everyone screams as they feel themselves plummeting. The sound goes up like the roar of fans at a baseball stadium when a run is scored. Swimming in the water directly under the stern a few unfortunates shriek as they see the keel coming down on them like God's bootheel. The massive stern section falls back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water.**

**Sasuke and Naruto struggle to hole onto the stern rail. They feel the ship seemingly right itself. Some of those praying think it is salvation.**

"**We're saved!"**

**Sasuke looks at Naruto and shakes his head, grimly. Now the horrible mechanics play out. Pulled down by the awesome weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilts up rapidly. They feel the rush of ascent as the fantail angles up again. Everyone is clinging to benches, railings, ventilators... anything to keep from sliding as the stern lifts. The stern goes up and up, past 45 degrees, then past sixty. People start to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skid down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto somehting. They wrench other people loose and pull them down as well. There is a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail. The Dahl family falls one by one.**

"**We have to move!" Sasuke climbs over the stern rail and reaches back for Naruto. He is terrified to move. Sasuke grabs his hand. "Come on! I've got you!" Sasuke pulls him over the rail. It is the same place he pulled Naruto over the rail two nights earlier, going the other direction. Naruto gets over just as the railing is going horizontal, and the deck veritcal. Sasuke grips Naruto fiercely. The stern is now straight up in the air... a rumbling black monolith standing against the stars. It hangs there like that for a long grace note, its buoyancy stable. Naruto lies on the railing, looking down fifteen stories to the boiling sea at the base of the stern section. People near them, who didn't climb over, hang from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. They fall one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the poop deck. Some of them bounce horribly off deck benches and ventilators. Sasuke and Naruto lie side by side on what was the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing, which is now horizontal. Just beneath their feet are the gold letters TITANIC emblazoned across the stern. Naruto stares down terrified at the black ocean waiting below to claim them. Sasuke looks to his left and sees Baker Joughin, crouching on the hull, holding onto the railing. It is a surreal moment.**

"**Helluva night."**

**The final relentless plunge begins as the stern section floods. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, it drops like an elevator with Sasuke and Naruto. "Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Naruto. Trust me."**

**Naruto stares at the water coming up at them, and grips his hand harder. "I trust you." The poop deck is disappearing. The plunge gathers speed... the boiling surface engulfs the docking bridge and then rushes up the last thirty feet.**

**The stern descend into the boiling sea. The name TITANIC disappears, and the tiny figures of Sasuke and Naruto vanish under the water.**

**Where the ship stood, now there is nothing. Only the black ocean.**

****__

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
And so the **_**survival** _** part is coming to an end! Please leave your **_**review**_** , comment, or anything else you want to say! Next chapter should be up soon, and so should my twist in the story!  
BYE**_


End file.
